


Winter Drabbles

by BreadOfFoxy



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Bondage, Alcohol, Angst, Chaos, Cuddling, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Yoongi, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fondling, Friendship, Gen, Grinding, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mistletoe, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Penetrative Sex, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Rim job, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Proposition, Smut, Snowball Fights, Spanking, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, imposter syndrome, jimin has an axe, kiss, mentions of bondage, platonic, reader is a brat, references to the witcher, slightly nsfw, winter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadOfFoxy/pseuds/BreadOfFoxy
Summary: A collection of holiday/winter theme drabbles.Various members x Reader.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. “Do NOT throw that snowball or else!” (Jungkook)

The air is filled with tranquility, and all sound is muffled by the snow. You don’t hear the sound of far off cars, nor even the breeze through the trees, and the gathering of friends behind you is muffled. Taking it all in, you inhale a breath of fresh, cold air.

The sound of the squeaky screen door cuts through the silence and alerts you that you are no longer alone. Though the voice that follows is one you appreciate. “Aren’t you cold?”

“No, it’s refreshing.” A soft smile is on your lips as you turn around to see Jungkook in his oversized hoodie hovering near the door.

Patting the railing, you invite him to stand next to you. He doesn’t hesitate and nudges your shoulder with his own. You weren’t cold before, but now you do feel so much warmer.

“What brings you out here?” You ask quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence in front of you.

“Looking for you.” Jungkook responds nonchalantly.

Jungkook’s answer surprises you. “Me? What for?” You ask with a tilt of your head.

“I can’t just enjoy your company?” At your silence, Jungkook looks down and mumbles, “I ate all of Jin’s dip.”

“Ah, so I’m a strategic retreat.” Chuckling, you bump your hip against Jungkook’s to let him know you are kidding.

“You’re more than that.” His serious response once again surprises you.

Bang.

You jump, and would have landed into Jungkook if he wasn’t getting manhandled by Jimin and pulled down the steps and into the yard. A group of rambunctious men follow closely behind, Hoseok and Taehyung chanting something about a snowball fight.

Before you know it, you are also pulled along by a grumpy looking Yoongi. “You’re on my team.”

“And who says I’m playing?” Your question is met with what is supposed to be an intimidating look, but you’ve known the man long enough to know he is a complete softy.

“I do. Plus, if anyone’s going to be Jungkook’s target it’s you. If he’s attacking us-“

“Then he’ll just be attacking me.” You finish with a frown.

Yoongi wears a grin, “Exactly.”

Jin’s game of revenge, aka the snowball fight, begins unceremoniously when Taehyung and Hoseok interrupt Jimin and Jin arguing over rules with a volley of snowballs. The duo laughs and run off, making everyone forget rules and go for a free-for-all.

Snow goes flying through the air and the previous silence is filled with screaming and laughter. You get hit multiple times but throw in your good share of snowballs as well. Eventually during the game, you see an opening and take it to hide behind a snow buried picnic table to craft numerous ammunition. Carefully, you cradle the snowballs and find your target.

Jungkook’s back is to you, making this the perfect opportunity. You dash forward and skillfully or luckily throw it right at his bare neck. The man lets out a yelp and turns around to face you. He can’t do anything before you are pelting him with another ball straight in the face.

“Oh, you’re going to-“ And Jungkook lets out a yell as another ball strikes him. “How many of those…do you…have!?” He’s frustrated but there is also laughter in his voice as he tries to dodge all of your attacks.

“Enough.” You grin victoriously. Your arm is poised, ready to throw another.

Jungkook raises his hands in surrender. “Do not throw that snowball or else.”

“Or else what?” Now you are just being cheeky.

“I’m going to-“Jungkook is cut off once again as you throw the snowball at him. “That’s it!” With a yell he comes barreling towards you making you squeak. He ignores another snowball you throw at him, and follows you as you retreat.

You let out a mixture of screaming and laughing. “I’m sorry!”

“Not good enough!” He yells right behind you, closer than you thought.

The next thing you know is that you are being tackled into the snow by a heavy weight and let out an undignified “Ooof!” as you sink into the white surface.

Struggling and panting, you turn over, and look at the hoodie clad man basically laying on top of you. “I surrender.”

Instead of being buried in a pile of snow, you are surprised to see brown eyes so close to your own. You notice how you can see your breath intermingling with his in the cold air as his face draws closer and closer.

“Jungkook.” You whisper against his lips, and then they are on your own. Softly, sweet, and perfect.

The kiss plays much of an effect like the snow does. Everything becomes muffled around you. All you feel and know is the feeling of Jungkook’s lips against your own. And just like earlier, the tranquility is ripped away.

Jungkook rips himself off of you when a snowball hits the back of his head. He’s scowling at a grinning Jin, who though quickly looks surprised.

“Ahhh, Jungkook and y/n are kissing!” Jimin screams to everyone before Jungkook starts charging after the two of them.

You do your best to melt in the snow as a pair of shoes enter your peripheral vision.

“Good job team.” Yoongi says somewhat cheerfully and in considerably less snow than everyone else.

“Yaaay.” You moan, but a dazed and happy smile remains on your face.


	2. “You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.” (Jongin)

Baekhyun holds up the ribbon to the fireplace proudly. “I think if we add this ribbon here it’ll look good, what do you think? y/n?” He glances at you to see you are completely not paying attention at all. “y/n.”

Again, you don’t look at him so he turns around to see what you are so focused on. A scoff escapes him as he gives your clueless form a knowing smirk. You’re obviously ogling Jongin across the hall who is holding up the end of the garland for Jongdae to help wrap around the stair rail. “Oi, Jongin lover.”

That certainly catches your attention. Baekhyun laughs as you cough, nearly chocking on a small pretzel you’ve been munching on.

“Baekhyun, no!” You whisper harshly with a glare once you recover, hitting his arm for good measure.

“You ok over there?” Jongdae yells across the hallway, a knowing look in his eye.

“Just peachy.” You grumble as you steal a look over at Jongin. This makes you miss the weird eye communication between Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Jongin is looking down the hall worriedly, but once he sees you looking at him and are ok, he grins widely. His free hand waves cutely and you return the wave. This makes Baekhyun snort again.

“What do you want Baekhyun?” You drag your attention back to your crazy friend at your side, not trusting him.

“Just tell me I’m right.” He prompts.

You cross your arms and lean against the fire place. “With what?”

“Tell me I’m right.” The man insists once again.

“Never.” Your answer makes him only more insistent.

“If only you weren’t staring at my good-looking friend there, we wouldn’t have this problem.” Baekhyun cuts you off when he sees you are about to retaliate. “The ribbon, I did good right?”

“I guess.” You turn your gaze back to the hall.

“Ah, so mean.” Baekhyun yells dramatically. “I won’t allow it; you are too mean for our sweet Jongin.”

This makes you laugh, “I didn’t know you were in charge of his hand in marriage.”

Baekhyun pouts, “If you are going to make fun of me be useful and grab me some tape.”

“Aye, aye captain.” You mockingly salute as you saunter across the room and towards the hall. The last time you saw the tape it was on the stairs.

When you get to the hall you hear Jongin ask, “What should I do with this end?”

“Hmm…” Jongdae considers until he notices you coming down the hall. His eyes look behind you before racing back to you, and a wicked grin forms on his face. Stretching out an arm he yells, “Hold it!”

You look down and let a relieved sigh as you thought you were about to step on something fragile. “Why are you yelling?”

“Important garland business. Ok, Jongin go to your right a couple steps. Now a step back.”

Jongin, bless his heart, does what his friend asks, albeit with a confused face that shifts between the garland and his friend on the stairs. “Shouldn’t it be the other way?”

“Yep,” Jongdae laughs at Jongin’s and your confused and annoyed expression. “But now you are under the mistletoe.”

Jongdae points up, and Jongin’s and your gazes move up with it to see you are indeed under the mistletoe.

You stare up at the mistletoe blankly while Jongin starts waving his hands, and thus the garland end, wildly.

“What? Why? Who-who put this here?”

Laughter from the living room gives you your answer.

“Baekhyun, seriously why did you put it up? You don’t have anyone to kiss.” Jongin fires across the hall flustered.

Your chaotic friend’s voice comes clearly down the hall in response, “What if I wanted to kiss you.”

“Is this like your shower thing?”

“That is a show of brother hood Jongin.”

The two go back and forth for a while with Jongin becoming more and more flustered as the yelling continues.

Jongdae is cracking up and folded over the stair rail. Eventually he has enough of it though. “You’re under the mistletoe,” he repeats and then claps, “so. Just. Stop. Stalling. And just kiss already!”

Jongin gulps and looks at you with wide eyes. “But- I…”

You know he is shy and respectful, but the stalling and excuses stings despite that. Apparently, you’ve had enough too. Placing a hand on his soft sweater and pressing into his firm chest you lean against him and swiftly kiss his lips. You’d do anything to extend this moment to forever, but instead you cut it too short for your liking.

Wide eyes stare at you, and when you lean back you notice his hands were hovering awkwardly right beside where your waist would have been.

“Just need the tape.” You lower your eyes and walk around the frozen man to the end of the stairs. Picking up the tape, you stay near the wall as you go down back the hall to give Jongin room. He grabs your wrist before you can fully pass him by, surprising you. It’s your turn to look up at him with wide eyes.

“We’re under the mistletoe again.” Jongin whispers.

“And what are you going to do about it?” You whisper back.

Jongin’s answer is to drop the garland, making Jongdae gasp at such disobedience, to cup your face in one of his large hands. It’s warm and you can’t help but lean into it. His teeth dig into his bottom lip nervously and then his soft lips are crashing into yours before he could lose his resolve.

The chaotic duo watching the scene whoop excitedly and the two of you pull away slowly. You turn your back on him, swaying your hips a little extra, as you return to the fireplace where you may push the roll of tape a little harder than necessary into Baekhyun’s hands.

“Owww, you should be grateful.” The man shakes his hands and whines.

“Shut up.” Looking over your shoulder, Jongin’s dark gaze is on your form. It never leaves you the rest of the night.


	3. Cuddling by the Fireplace (Jin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Imposter Syndrome.

You look around the room and bite your lip worriedly. He wasn’t here, and for some time now. You saw him step out a while ago, assuming he was going to the bathroom, but…

Where is he?

The question keeps running through your head. Having enough of this worry consume you, you sneak out the door where everyone has gathered to celebrate. You don’t notice the gazes following you, also worried at the disappearance of their lively friend.

The wood creaks bellow your feet as you navigate the maze of this old, giant house. A light at the end of the hall catches your attention. The warm glow of fire illuminates the otherwise dark room. The man you are looking for sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch, with legs pulled in close. He stares at the fire blankly and your heart drops at the sight.

Jin never did like people to see him sad.

You can tell when he notices your presence because he visibly jumps when you sit next to him. Instantly, he blinks away the passive look and puts on an exaggerated smile. “Ah, my heart.” He grips his chest dramatically, “you can’t scare me like that.”

“You’re too easy to scare.” Looking at him, you try to see past the shell he has put up. “What you doing all the way over here by yourself?”

A crack forms in Jin’s expression but he quickly carries on, “Ah, well you see, I couldn’t let the firewood Jimin cut go to waste, now could I?”

“That’s very thoughtful. I would say you shouldn’t use it up though. No one needs to give Jimin an axe.”

“I know, it’s scary.” Jin snickers and you nod along enthusiastically.

“We have to put that thing under lock and key.” You adjust your posture to get more comfortable and your shoulder brushes against Jin’s. “Rather Jimin not have access to an axe in case he gets angry.”

“Nah, we just have to put it somewhere high.” Now he’s laughing his famous windshield wiper laugh and you collapse in his side from your own laughter.

Once your laughter finally dies down you reprimand him jokingly. “Don’t let him hear you say that or we will really die.” This brings another wave of laughter.

Instead of pulling away from Seokjin you instead take this moment to snuggle into his side. He’s warm, comfortable, and something about him smells nice. An arm wraps around you, allowing you to snuggle even closer into his side.

Trying again, you ask, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jin’s eyes are focused once again on the fire. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“But I am worried.”

The two of you are enveloped in silence. You don’t want to push so you stay, hoping your presence will help comfort him, and to let him know you are here for him.

“I-“ Jin licks his lips and tries again. “Do you ever feel like you don’t belong.”

You remain silent as you carefully think over your words. “Moments like these, they help, y’know. Quiet, and being with people I care about you. Sometimes things get too noisy, it’s too much, and I feel lost. I learned it’s ok to take a step back.”

The silence returns, but it is not uncomfortable as Jin ponders over your words. “People say I do a good job,” a hand runs down his tired eyes, “but ‘why me?’. How did I make it here when so many people are so much better?”

“Don’t say that.” Leaning up, you make sure you can look him in the eye. “You work so hard and are talented. Everyone has their talents, but it doesn’t make yours any less valid. I can’t talk about that though because I’m in the same boat.”

“Really?” Jin is surprised about this and his eyes prod you for answers.

“Yeah.” Now it’s your turn to feel uncertain. “I put forth so much work, but I feel like I’m stuck in place. It makes me wonder what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you.” Jin says firmly.

“And nothing is wrong with you.” You repeat.

Jin sighs again, “We’re really something.”

You agree and cuddle back into his side. Warm, safe, and like, “home.”

“What’s that?” Jin peers down at you curiously.

“You. Your voice. It makes me feel like I’m home.”

The arm around you tightens a little bit. “Thanks, y’n.”

Humming, you doze off, tired from the socialization of the party. When you come to, it’s not just you and Jin near the dying fire. Six other bodies of your friends spread around on the floor and couch. Your heart warms at the sight, knowing you’ll all be there for each other, no matter what, and are never truly alone.


	4. Kissing in the Snow (Taehyung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing and a sexual proposition at the end

Every Friday, Taehyung and you would watch the most recent drama on tv. It’s been a tradition so long that you can’t remember how it started, but it is your favorite part of the week. You’d pull out the big blankets and the two of you would lay bundled up with a bowl of popcorn. That’s where you are now. However, instead of being warm and cozy the both of you were on the edge of your seats, squeezing the dear life out your decorative pillows.

“Oh my god, oh my god.” You’re basically chanting as you watch the scene unfold. The main characters on the screen are standing outside, the first snow falling, and they are getting closer and closer. The show has been full of will they or won’t they moments. You need them to kiss!

“Shhh!” Taehyung hits your knee, his eyes not wavering from the screen.

You squeeze your pillow tighter, “It’s snowing, they have to kiss.”

And then it happens. After the long drawn out shots of the snow falling and the characters staring into each other eyes, they kiss.

Taehyung expects you to jump up and down in your seat with excitement, but there is no jostling on the couch. He glances at you, worried, and to only see you grinning bashfully into your pillow with glittering eyes. “Are you ok?”

“Isn’t it romantic, the snow?” You still are looking at the still ongoing kissing scene with wonder. Taehyung can barely hear your next words over the crescendoing soundtrack. “I want to be kissed in the snow.”

He blinks at your mumbled words and smiles softly at you. The romantic in his heart beaming at your words. Part of it maybe his crush on you he’s had maybe since forever, but no matter. Discreetly he looks at his phone and sees a small chance of snow. He’ll take it.

The episode ends shortly after, the two of you going over the events once again as you clean up the mess.

“Walk me to my car?” Taehyung is putting on his long brown coat after finishing helping you.

“Sure, let me just find my socks.” You scramble to your room and in no time you are outside.

Once you reach his car, Taehyung hesitates at the door, he looks up at the clear sky, not a cloud in sight. Sighing, he opens the door and bids you a good night.

A couple of days pass and Taehyung’s checking his phone again at the weather. Another chance of snow is here. Quickly, he texts you.

Taehyung: The crepe stall should be open today. Want to go walk through the park and get some? My treat!

y/n: Sound’s great. I can never say no to you and crepes.

So there you are, in the park, walking side by side with your longtime friend eating crepes.

“Why do you keep looking up at the sky?” Taehyung looking up at the sky is nothing out of the ordinary, but the way he keeps doing it and ignoring the crepe in his hand is little weird for him.

“It looks like it’s going to snow.”

But it never does.

Every time the forecast has a hint of snow, Taehyung would ask you out on a walk. Even though it didn’t snow, he’s been spending so much more time with you. He loves the way you laugh and how your eyes look when you talk about something that excites you. There’s so much passion in you, and he just wanted to give you a piece in return.

It’s Friday again and the two of you finished off your show. “Walk with me?” He asks, not even looking at his phone.

“Of course.” You smile, enjoying your now frequent walks with your friend.

The two of you walk around the neighborhood, enjoying each other’s presence, but you are curious. “Why do you keep asking me on walks?”

When he blinks at you and says nothing, you continue. “I’ve really enjoyed them, but ever since last week we’ve been going on them nearly every day. Is there something going on?”

Taehyung gulps, he’s never been one to beat around the bush. He can’t tell you the whole truth yet, but he’ll at least say, “I heard what you said last week, about wanting to be kissed in the snow.” You stop walking and so does he. He’s happy to see the shocked and embarrassed look on your face. “So, I wanted to make your dream come true.”

“Tae, that’s so sweet. I…” You train off, flustered. “You don’t have to-”

“But I want to. You deserve a proper kiss in the snow.”

And then as if magic, a snowflake lands on the tip of your nose, making you scrunch it cutely. The two of you look up at the sky, watching as the tiny flakes fall down from the sky.

“It’s snowing.” You whisper, heart beating heavily as two large, warm hands cradle your wind bitten cheeks.

Slowly, as if not wanting to break the spell of this moment, Taehyung’s lips lower onto yours. It’s a sweet kiss, but long and full of unspoken passion. Your lips only part for air and just barely for that, not wanting to miss his touch for a second. Taehyung angles your head and the kiss deepens. You can’t help but moan as his tongue swipes at your swollen lips.

You don’t know how long the two of you stand there, just simply kissing in the snow. it could have been an eternity for all you care. When you part though there is barely any distance between you. “That was…” You pant, trying to catch your breath, “wonderful.”

Taehyung beams at you with a boxy smile, pure joy in his yes.

“Would you make my next dream come true?” You whisper against his lips.

“Yes.” He says instantly with no hesitation.

“Would you give me a proper kiss in my bedroom? One on my lips, and another between my legs?”

You barely get out your sentence before his hand finds yours, and Taehyung is dragging you down the street. Giggling excitedly, you follow him. He keeps looking back at you with a boyish grin. Once you get back to your place, he fulfills your dream and many more.


	5. “Your hands are freezing!” (Jongin)

Your motto was always ‘be prepared!’ so you feel quite silly standing outside the dance studio building, not at all prepared for the cold front that blew in. Luckily, you did think to bring a jacket since it has been colder once the sun drops down behind the horizon. Unfortunately for you though, you are lacking gloves, and your hands are freezing.

To keep warm you keep on moving. You start bouncing on your toes, pacing back and forth, and even do squats until a passing couple gives you a judgmental glance. Quickly, you stop, and you are back to fidgeting with your hands stuffed as deeply as they can in your pockets.

The sound of a door opening catches your attention, making you turn towards the noise. Dance students file out of the door, some by themselves, a few in groups. You’re not surprised it takes a couple more minutes for two stragglers to come out as they most likely wanted to do some extra last-minute practice before getting kicked out.

Taemin spots you first, the lithe dancer patting his best friend on the shoulder as he parts ways. His black and grey ensemble fades quickly into the dark night. You watch him leave confused.

“Taemin isn’t coming with us?” You ask your friend who is lingering near the doorway.

There in front of you stands a beautiful man, decked out in a stylish brown coat. He lets out a breath, albeit somewhat nervously, “No just us…that’s not an issue is it?”

“What, no of course not. Let’s go Jongin.” You walk over and link your arm into his.

He tenses at your touch, but quickly relaxes.

“I’m just surprised is all. I know Taemin was wanting to try out this new tea shop too.” Again, you feel him stiffen slightly after your words.

“Something came up.” Jongin answers quickly.

You give him a look, but don’t push him anymore about it. The two of you talk easily as you walk through the neighborhood towards the district’s tiny little ‘downtown’ area. A particularly cold breeze cuts through the air, making you shiver.

Jongin tilts his head. “Are you cold?”

“Of course not.” The clattering teeth give you away.

“What happened to ‘I’m always prepared’?” Jongin eyes you up and down, critiquing your outfit. You feel a little self-conscious for a couple reasons.

“I was at my studio earlier in the day. It didn’t seem like it would be this cold from this forecast this morning.” You wrap your hands around yourself, attempting to squeeze the warmth and pride back into you. That is, until a thought entered your mind making you run in front of Jongin only to jab a finger into your friend’s well-built chest.

Ouch, that kinda hurt a little bit. Ignoring the pain, you accuse, “If someone’s practice wasn’t running late, I wouldn’t be this cold. We would be having hot drinks by now.”

“We got new choreo and Taemin and I wanted to make sure we got this one part down.” Jongin says as he stutters his steps to not literally walk over you.

“When you say “part’,” you jab your finger into his chest again, “you mean the whole routine.”

His expression is guilty, and you know you got it right. “I’m sor- Ahh your hands are freezing!” He yells when he tries to get you to stop poking a hole into his skin. He looks at you as if you attacked him, but then his expression turns guiltier. “How long were you waiting for us?”

Shrugging, you look at your nails, “Not long. Really it’s no big deal.” As if you weren’t just attacking him for ‘no big deal’.

“I can feel your ice fingers through my gloves.” Jongin looks scared when you hold said ice fingers up like claws, making you laugh.

A thought passes though Jongin’s mind and he nods to himself. Before he can lose any nerve, he’s taking off his right glove.

“What are you doing?” No sane person would take off their gloves in this temperature. His next actions surprise you even further when he grabs your right hand, and pulling the glove over it. It’s a little big for your hand, but it helps your hand feel warm. Especially the remaining body heat of his that lingers. Immediately, you feel heat rising up your neck and face.

Looking at his still gloved left hand, you can’t help but ask, “Are you giving up that one too?”

“No.” Jongin smiles before he quickly grabs your left hand with his right. He stuffs them in his coat pocket, his body heat and the thick material of his coat making your hand warm up significantly more than the other hand.

“Wha-“Your confused noise is cut off when Jongin starts walking, taking you with him.

The man doesn’t look at you, embarrassment clearly on his face. “This helps right, you feel warmer?”

Your heart feels like it is on fire. “Yeah, yeah it does.”

“Good.” He smiles shyly, but stiffens once you lean into him as you walk side by side. He gives your hand a nervous squeeze, and you up him one by entwining your fingers with his.

With how things were going, Jongin owed Taemin the whole tea shop for letting him walk with you alone tonight. He was going to confess, but he wanted this moment to last a little longer. He hoped he warmed your heart as much as he warmed your hands.


	6. “Hey, no peeking!” (Jimin) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: masturbation (mentioned only), grinding, kissing, penetrative sex, wall sex

The scissors cut smoothly through the wrapping paper, and you are happy that the line you cut freehand is mostly straight. Gently, you place Jimin’s present on the wrapping paper and search around for the tape. After looking under a couple of things you have on the floor around you, you finally find it with a little “aha!”

Cutting off small pieces of tape, you stick them to the fingers of one hand for ease of use. Then you make sure the present is centered and start delicately wrapping, folding one end towards the center, smoothing it down, taping it together and repeat. Just when you are about to fold the last end over, you hear a presence behind you.

“Hey, no peeking!” You hug the present closely to your chest to hide it, and turn your head to glare at the man trying to sneak up on you.

“Oh, come on, just a little peek?” Jimin asks, pulling out all the stops. He widens his eyes and pouts his lips.

Shaking your head, you quickly look away. “Nope, just turn around, nothing to see here.”

His warm body presses up against you, and his head rests on your shoulder. Hot air brushes your ear as he whispers, “Not even a little hint?”

Your breath hitches and you squeeze your eyes shut. He will not get the best of you! The way your sitting makes it difficult to escape quickly, and by the time you push yourself up, his hands are on your waist.

“Can I at least feel it, give it a good shake?” Jimin’s fingers slip under the hem of your shirt, massaging the skin. He pulls you closer so his head can look over your shoulder better.

“Fine, fine!” The lips near your ear you can feel turn into a smirk before you scramble away. “Just let me finish wrapping it first.”

“Ok!” Your boyfriend perches himself on the arm of a nearby chair. He crosses his arms and looks down at you expectantly.

Quickly you turn away from him and finish wrapping. The last two edges are not as smooth as the first.

You shove the present at Jimin. “Here.”

He takes it gently, feeling the edges, weighing it in his hand. He shakes it hesitantly, making a face at the box. “What is it?”

“Nope, not telling. You have your hint.” You hop up and stretch, “Now I’m going to take my shower,” pointing a finger at him, trying to be threatening. “so, no peeking!”

Leaving Jimin puzzling over the present, you speed off to your bathroom and turn on the hot water. You snicker when the thought of a cold shower crossed your mind. Jimin always did have a strong affect on you. As you strip from your clothing, one of your hand absentmindedly runs along your torso to gently cup at your chest. Seriously, your hand has a mind of its own.

The shower is …nice, refreshing, steamy, and maybe just a tad too long to be just a shower. You step out, drying yourself. That’s when your mistake hits you. In your rush to escape Jimin earlier, you forgot to bring your clothes to the bathroom. Tugging the small towel closer around your body, you crack the door open just a sliver. You don’t hear or see anything, so very carefully you step out, the colder air of the hall giving your bare legs goosebumps.

You walk across the cold, wooden floor on your tippytoes and carefully make your way down the hall. Almost to the room and no Jimin in sight-

“Let me guess, no peeking.” Jimin’s voice rings out and you shriek, the towel droops dangerously low.

Jimin puts down the cup of coffee he made himself while you were busy, and circles around you like a predator eyeing his prey. His fingers brush against your bare shoulders and down your arms, making you shiver. “Can I open this present if I already know what it is?”

When his hand moves over yours, the one holding your towel up, you don’t stop him. He pulls your hand away and your towel drops, pooling around your feet to reveal your form to his hungry gaze. His lips descend onto yours needily and his hands grope your body, never staying in one place for long. They are too excited, wanting to feel everything at once.

Your pushed back against the wall and on reflex you jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. His awaiting hands are already on your ass, kneading it as he bites along your neck and towards your chest. Jimin sticks a nipple into his mouth and teases it with his tongue. He looks up at you devilishly as you whine and grind your hips into his.

“Well, someone’s excited.” The hardening cock in his pants says you are not the only one.

Reaching a hand between your bodies, you unzip his pants, a little awkwardly due to the position. The moan that leaves his mouth as you slip his cock past his underwear is heaven to your ears. You grind yourself down against him again, and now he can feel how wet you already are.

A rumble leaves his chest as he looks at you with dark, blown out eyes. “Was someone naughty in the shower.”

Slightly embarrassed, you bite your lip and nod. At his continued stare you say, “Yes. I couldn’t help myself because of you.”

Those words trigger something inside of him. Jimin adjusts his grip and then thrusts into you powerfully. Your head hits the wall as you are left gaping. The thought of you touching yourself because of him was too much and he starts pounding into you against the wall. “Did it feel good?”

“Yes.” You gasp as he hits a certain angle.

Seeing your reaction, he aims for the same spot again and again, “And what about this?”

“Amazing, oh god-mmmngh.” Your hands weave through his hair and pull. Jimin growls, and you can feel it in your very core.

With Jimin hitting you in that sweet spot just right, it doesn’t take long for you to cum. You’re still sensitive from your playtime in the shower and you bite Jimin’s shoulder to muffle your scream. This makes him grunt and with your walls clenching around his cock he releases into you.

The two of you are panting, but instead of putting you down and catching his breath, Jimin carries you in the direction of your room.

Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, you ask “What are we doing?”

“I unwrapped a present just now didn’t I?” He grins, running his eyes along your naked body. “Now I want to play with it all day.” And that’s exactly what he did.


	7. Watching movies under a pile of blankets. (Jongin)

The sky was darker than usual. It was looming with heavy looking clouds. Would it snow or rain? You couldn’t tell, which made it difficult to know what to pack for the trip to your best friend’s dorm. Neither seemed optimal as you don’t like being wet and cold, but you hoped for snow as your friend enjoyed that so much more. The rain always did make Jongin uncomfortable for some reason.

You arrive to the dorms cold, backpack filled with your toiletries and snacks, and a large bag of assorted blankets. Ringing the bell, you shift from foot to foot while waiting for someone to answer.

“What’s up, loser?” A voice you recognize too well answers.

“Buzz me in Baekhyun, I’m cold.” You whine.

His tone is all too playful, “What’s the password?”

“Baek-“

There’s a sound of a commotion right before the other side of the line cuts out. Soon after, the door buzzes and you hear the lock disengaging.

Jabbing the button with a knowing smile you say, “thanks Jongin,” before slipping through the door. Going up the couple flights of stairs, you hear the bass and shouts of various parties. It gets a little quieter the higher you go, and you’re slightly out of breath when you reach the floor you need. The door is already open and an awaiting Jongin is leaning in the entry way.

“Baekhyun was complaining how he could hear you a mile away.” A grin is on Jongin’s lips as he watches you trudge the short distance between the stairs and his door.

“Well tell Baekhyun,” You pant, “that not all of us are crazy like him or dancers like you.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun’s voice shouts somewhere inside. “Crazy has nothing to do with it.”

This makes Jongin and you roll your eyes. He waves you in and you take familiar steps through the shared living room and towards Jongin’s room. You see his other roommates, Sehun and Chaneyol, as you pass, giving them a little wave that they almost miss because they are intently focused on the video game in front of them.

You dump your bags in Jongin’s room. “I got the goods.”

“Great.” Jongin eyes the dumped bag of snacks appreciatively. “He goes to his shelf and picks up two movies. “The Shining or The Poltergeist.”

“Wow…” You eye both of the movies. “I should’ve known.”

“There’s nothing wrong with these movies.” The pout on his face is cute. You shake your head to get rid of the thought.

“Let’s do The Shining. I finished the book recently so get ready for me to complain about everything.” The blankets are next to get dumped on the bed. You unfold them, making a big pile of warmth and comfort that’s just ready for you to dive in.

Jongin pulls out his computer and snickers. “You do that all the time anyways.”

“I do not!” You try to defend your honor, but know the words he speaks is the truth.

Once the movie is put in, the two of you get settled under the blankets which are pulled up over your head and the laptop. Pillows are arranged so you can lay on your stomach and rest your head and arms on them. Now you won’t be cold and this’ll help Jongin block out the sound of the weather outside if it did indeed rain. It also allows the two of you to be closer, toeing the line the both of you have yet to cross.

Jongin finds it amusing that you do indeed find everything to pick apart in the movie after reading the original text. The two of you watched this movie so many times together now, it helps bring a fresh take to one of your favorites. After a while you notice it’s a bit quiet on Jongin’s end and you take a peek over at him. His head is nestled into his arms, eyes closed, and he’s asleep peacefully as Jack Nicholson is running around with his murder axe.

You brush a stray strand of hair from his handsome face and smile softly at him before turning back to the movie. Not too much later, you are also in dreamland. When you come too it’s because the mountain of blankets is ripped from you.

“Look they are so…boring.” A voice shouts but quickly becomes disappointed.

Mustering your best glare, you open your eyes, but instead of seeing Baekhyun with an armful of blankets and Sehun and Chaneyol snickering in the background, you see a muscular chest filing your whole vision. Alarmed, you try to pull back, but something wrapped around you prohibits any movements. It doesn’t take you long to realize that something is one of Jongin’s strong arms.

“Get out of here Baekhyun.” Jongin grumbles, his morning voice low and deep.

You do your best to not let his affect you too strongly and will yourself to ask, “Snow or rain.”

“Snow.” Sehun answers, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

“You two love birds missed your first snow kiss. Now you have to wait a whole other year.”

“Out Baekhyun,” both you and Jongin grumble.

“C’mon you pervert.” Chaneyol laughs, dragging his friend out the door.

“Your just jealous I’m not afraid to say it.” Baekhyun starts, his voice muffled once Sehun closes the door after them.

The arm around you leaves, and the next moment the mountain of blankets are messily piled back on top of you. Jongin flops down somehow gracefully next to you. “Another movie?” The look on his face is soft as he looks at you.

Wanting to spend more time next to him you answer, “Yeah, let’s do another.”


	8. “Wait, did you spike the eggnog?” (Hoseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language and alcohol use

The Christmas part was a little bigger than you expected it to be. It was close friends but they could bring a plus one. You weren’t expecting it but nearly everyone brought a plus one. A few brought a plus two thinking no one would notice, but here you are in the back of the kitchen hiding out with Yoongi next to the eggnog to escape the noisy party goers. You did your socializing earlier in the night, but now you needed to recharge. Plus, Yoongi is the best drinking buddy around.

“Guuuuyyyyyysss!!” A loud voice full of energy that you recognize too well bellows in the kitchen. The sound of it is one of your favorite things, as long as it wasn’t screaming your ears off. Still, it is no matter as you are and forever will be whipped for the man who has his head peeking in the kitchen door before bounding in. If this was a cartoon there would be rainbows and sparkles shooting everywhere.

Instantly, your eyes light up and you absentmindedly fix a wild strand of your hair, making the man beside you scoff at how deep you are for your mutual friend. Yoongi grunts when you elbow him not so discreetly, but luckily for you Hoseok says nothing about it.

“Having fun Hobi?” Giggling, you lean forward to watch him approach the eggnog stand.

“Guys.” Hoseok repeats, looking at you intently. “Have you tried,” he pours himself a large glass of the beverage, “this amazing beverage.”

Yoongi snorts again, amusedly watching his friend, and holds his drink up to show that, yes, he indeed has, “You mean the eggnog?”

“Yes,” Hoseok thrusts his arm forward, the one holding the eggnog, and the drink sloshes over the edge of the cup. “the eggnog.”

“I didn’t know you were such a big fan of eggnog?” You tilt your head as your hyper friend greedily drinks said beverage.

Satisfyingly, Hoseok sighs and pours himself another cup. “I didn’t either, but this stuff is so good.”

“Probably because of the little special something something I added in.” Yoongi grins, taking another sip of his drink.

Hoseok mouths the words ‘something something’ as if it held the mysteries of the universe if only he knew what it was.

“Amen to that. I wouldn’t be able to survive this party without it.” You grin, holding up your drink and Yoongi clinks his cup against yours.

It was quite clear when all the gears clicked in Hoseok’s head what the secret ingredient is. His eyes grow wide in panic, and he spits out the remaining eggnog in his mouth making Yoongi and you yell in panic.

“Gross, dude what the hell?” Yoongi grumbles. He’s curled up on his chair almost like an angry cat.

“Wait.” Hoseok is looking at the both of you intently. “Did you spike the eggnog?”

“Yeah…” You tilt your head at him with a frown. “You didn’t know?”

Yoongi and you couldn’t help look at him as if he were crazy because Yoongi’s hand may have slipped a lot. How could he not know there was alcohol in there? The thought befuddled and concerned you greatly.

Hoseok stumbles and sits down in a chair next to yours. “Well, shit.”

“I think he’s feeling it now.” You state obviously.

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” Yoongi grumbles. You glare at the man. He knows all too well you always say the obvious when you are tipsy. “Keep an eye on him, and I’ll get him some water.”

Nodding your head, you turn towards Hoseok, the bright and sunny man slowly turning into a blank slate. “You ok? I never seen you drink before?”

His words are slow as if he has to think hard for each one to form in his head. “That’s because I never do…well I do, but…I’m not good with it?”

“Don’t worry,” you grin, “I’ll take care of you.”

Hoseok smiles at you fondly, “Thanks, y/n.”

“Here you go buddy.” A cup of water appears in front of Hoseok, but Yoongi doesn’t sit back down beside you. “Are you good taking care of him?”

“Why?” You really don’t want to be left alone with your crush while you are tipsy and he is drunk. Yoongi looks away at you as you try to communicate this all with your eyes.

“Namjoon got this new sound equipment…” And you lost your backup. Nodding your head, Yoongi grins at you and nearly runs off. Only music could make him move that fast.

You notice Hoseok chugging the water quickly beside you and you rush to stop him. Putting your arm on his, you force his arm down. “Easy there Hobi. You don’t want to go too fast.”

The look Hoseok gives you makes you want to laugh in his face but also hug him and take him to bed…to sleep of course! The look on his face isn’t sexy at all. It’s a blank slate, and you wonder how much of him is there.

Cooing, you rub his back, taking care of him the rest of the night. Whenever people come up to talk to the two of you, he just stares at them blankly and nods. You have to shoo some of your friends away so they don’t take advantage of his state, telling him ridiculous things.

“Jimin, what if he remembers you sat on his bed without showering after working out. You know he hates that.” You grumble at your laughing friend, confessing when he knows Hoseok won’t remember.

“Look at him y/n.” You don’t, keeping your glare on Jimin. “He’s not going to remember a thing.”

Once you get Jimin to leave, you think about his words. Maybe it is time for you to get some things off your chest. Maybe confessing will make things easier for you. Looking at Hoseok, you open your mouth before closing it and hitting your head back against the wall. It’s still freaking hard.

A warm weight falls on your shoulder, making you stiffen. Slowly, you turn your head to see Hoseok’s head resting on you. You swallow and then relax, hoping to be comfortable for him. Now seems like the perfect chance.

Taking another swig of eggnog, you call out, “Hobi?”

“Hmmm.” That’s the only response you get from him as he snuggles further into you.

“You probably aren’t going to remember this, sorry…so I guess I’ll confess something to you too. Is that ok?”

The only response you get is a dull “Mmmhmm.”

You rest your head on top of his and whisper, “I like you, Jung Hoseok. A lot.”

This time you don’t even get a reply to your words, making your heart drop. This was supposed to help you, but telling him when all the output he can muster is to stay awake with a blank face wasn’t a good idea. You wanted an answer, some sort of confirmation, anything.

Sighing sadly, you blink away the tears and lift your head up from his. The next time you see Jimin enter the kitchen you wave him down, telling him he should get Hoseok home. You leave soon after, calling an uber, and heading home alone. It takes a long time for you to go to sleep.

It isn’t until midafternoon the next day that you get a call. Looking at the screen, you hesitate seeing Hoseok’s name. You never hesitated before.

Stop being so ridiculous. With a huff you pick up your phone and answer, “Hey Hobi, what’s up?”

“Morning.” Hoseok’s voice is deep and gruff as if he just got out of bed. It does something terribly beautiful to your insides.

“You mean good afternoon.” You correct.

“Yeah, that.” There’s a pause on the line before he continues, “So about last night…”

The way he trails off so uncertain makes you speak up after the silence drags on. “Sorry about the eggnog. I had no idea that you didn’t know. You really are bad with alcohol.”

“Ugh, it is the worst. You think I would pick up tolerance to it after a while.” He groans.

“Nope, apparently not.” You chuckle, and then the silence continues.

Hoseok’s next words come out in a rush, “I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab some coffee, or brunch? Shit, it’s too late for that now isn’t it?”

Laughing, you say, “It’s never too late for those things.”

“Great, it’s a date.” You freeze at his words, and he continues on. “I’ll come pick you up, if that’s ok?”

“Yeah…sure, that’s fine.” Your words come out in a stupor, the word ‘date’ still tripping you up. “Uh, just text me when you are on your way, I guess?”

“Great!” Hoseok, clears his through after the surprisingly loud exclamation. “That’s great. I’ll just have to do my…mourning routine,” the both of you chuckle, “and kill Jimin, but I’ll be ready after that.”

“Woah, hold on. Why do you have to kill Jimin?” Sure, Jimin is a brat at times, but murder?

Hoseok laughs as if he is privy to a joke that you are not. “Don’t you remember y/n? Last night…or I guess two nights before, he sat in my bed after working out. You know I can’t stand that.”

Hearing those words, you almost accidentally drop your phone in shock. “How…how much do you remember about last night?”

“Hmm, its pretty foggy but I remember a lot of things…I think.” He chuckles at the end before his tone turns serious. “That’s fine, right? For me to remember what you said.”

You close your eyes and sigh. “If you like those things I said, then yes, but if you don’t…can you please forget them?”

“Guess I’m never forgetting them then.” He says softly. You would say something but you are doing your best not to scream, cry, or do anything embarrassing. “So, I’ll see you on the date then?”

Nodding your head, you realize he can’t see you after a moment and stutter out, “Y-yes, I’ll see you then…on the date.”

You hang up from the call before you can hear his laughter to go run into your bedroom and scream into a pillow.


	9. “I mean, I knew you had Christmas spirit but this is ridiculous.” (Vmin) (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble belonging to the Magic Hands series. Doesn't need to be read in order to be enjoyed.  
> Warnings: sex toys, rim job, oral sex, vaginal sex, language, kissing, fingering, spanking

The sight of Jimin and Taehyung huddled back in your room over something on your bed sent up warning bells. Quietly, you snuck up on them, but the way they were hunched over, you couldn’t get a good look. “What are you looking at?”

Their reaction is instantaneous. Taehyung curves over the object so you can’t get a peek, while Jimin turns and angles his body to form a wall between your gaze and what’s now in Taehyung’s lap.

“Nothing!” Jimin’s grin says it is quite the opposite of nothing.

“I kind of want to use it now though. Think we should tell them?” Taehyung pouts, but he still doesn’t give you any hints.

Jimin shakes his head, “But it’s for Christmas.”

“Christmas pre-game?” Taehyung tilts his head and bashes his eyelashes at Jimin.

You stand there with your arms crossed and are really starting to get annoyed. “For the love of- what are you guys talking about?”

“Don’t make y/n mad at me.” Taehyung’s pout deepens.

Relenting, Jimin nods. Before Taehyung can move or tell you anything though, Jimin holds up a finger. “This time though, you follow my lead, ok?”

“Agreed.” Taehyung grins excitedly.

“Not agreed. What is going- “You are left quite speechless at the thing Taehyung whips out of his lap.

There in his hands is a dildo. Normally, Taehyung having a dildo wouldn’t surprise you, but this one was quite different. Your eyes travel from the bulbous head and down the long red and white shaft that seemed so much longer than normal. It also looked mostly rigid as Taehyung moved it, very stiff when compared to your collection of common flexible, silicone dildos. The other end of the dildo has your eyes widening as you realize what the curved shape makes it.

They got a fucking candy cane dildo.

Your mouth is agape, not quite believing what you are seeing. Taehyung looks at the toy then back to you with a smirk. “I think we broke them.”

Jimin smirks as well, “Let me add the finishing blow.” He pulls out a bottle from somewhere and holds it up for you. The label reads ‘peppermint edible lube’.

It takes a moment for your brain to catch up with what you are seeing. “I mean, I knew you had Christmas spirit but this is ridiculous.”

“Oh, come on.” Taehyung offers you the dildo to examine closer. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

The dildo is also heavier than your other ones you realize when you take it from his hands. Slowly, you stroke down the shaft with the two men eyeing you intently. “Hmmm, and what shots are you calling exactly, Jimin?”

“For starters,” Jimin turns so he’s sitting on the edge of the end of the bed. “Taehyung is going to strip you.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Taehyung is up and grabbing the hem of your shirt. You raise your hands so he can make quick work of it. His talented fingers unhook your bra and your breasts bounce free. While Tae’s dealing with your pants and underwear in one swift pull, Jimin pats his thighs and your eyes trail over them hungrily.

“Then you are going to lie down over my lap, we’ll get you nice and ready. I need you to make that candy cane wet for me. Think you can do that?”

Biting your lip, you rub your bare thighs together and nod eagerly. Jimin raises an eyebrow in response. “Well, what are you waiting for Princess?”

In a heartbeat, you close the distance between you and Jimin and do as he asks. You bend over his lap with your ass in the air fully exposed. A resounding smack fills the air making your hips jump forward. Jimin only chuckles and then spreads your cheeks apart. A long, lubed finger runs along your lower lips sensually, and you groan.

“Tae, no teasing.” Your request is met with another slap to your ass.

“You like it don’t you, Princess?” Taehyung doesn’t wait for a response before he slides a long finger into your entrance. His other hand rubs slowly at your clit making you moan. “You love when we spoil you with attention. Always so needy for us.”

There’s a snap of a cap and you feel a glob of lube at your asshole. One of Jimin’s hands leaves your ass to spread it around, dipping it in your back hole. Ever so slowly he stretches you out, and you feel something hard and slicked with lube poke at your other hole.

Jimin takes his hand not in your ass and grabs the hair at the back of your neck, pulling it to make you look back behind you. Now, you can see Taehyung ever so slowly sliding the festive looking dildo into your cunt.

“Mmmngh, Tae I’m so full.” You whine, watching the swirl of red and white disappearing inside of you. Your walls clench experimentally around it and its so stiff inside of you that you clench for more. “Fuck.”

“That’s it, Princess.” Jimin and you watch as Taehyung starts to pull the toy back out, now slicked with lube and your arousal. “Make it nice and wet for us,” and then Jimin’s mouth descends to your ass with his tongue replacing his finger.

“Ohhhh, fuck. That feels so good.” You moan, watching as Jimin eats you out. Taehyung also stares at Jimin devouring you and he plunges the long dildo in and out of you faster in excitement. With their devoted attention, your moans quickly turn louder and louder.

“Yes! Right there, ohhhmmgh,” The sound of you mewling, the men’s heavy breathing, and the obscene sounds of your wet pussy fill the room.

You come gaping, watching as your arousal floods down the candy cane. The men keep going, riding you out until you are squirming all over Jimin’s lap. Well, Taehyung would have kept going if Jimin didn’t take the dildo from his lover’s grip.

“Remember now,” Jimin pulls the dildo out of you and looks Taehyung in the eye. “I call the shots today. Now on your knees.”

Taehyung does as Jimin requests, even goes the extra effort of crossing his hands behind his back.

“Good boy. You’ve worked so hard.” Jimin coos. “Now for your reward.”

You watch in awe as Jimin brings the soaked toy up to Taehyung’s lips, smearing your juices around his lips. Taehyung pokes his tongue out, moaning once he tastes your essence. The red and white stripes slowly descend into his mouth, just as it did in your cunt. Greedily, Taehyung sucks on the toy. It goes deeper and deeper until the man chokes on it. Jimin pulls it back, only to start fucking Taehyung’s mouth with it.

There’s not much you can do in your position now except watch, and you want to do so much more than that. “Jimin,” you whine and wiggle on his lap.

“Kneel between my legs,” He orders.

Quickly, you push yourself off of his lap. His legs open invitingly and you slide between them. Undoing the zipper, his hard cock springs out and you slide his underwear down. You appreciate his wide girth before licking a long, wet line from his base to tip. He groans, and the thrusting of the toy in Taehyung’s mouth loses its rhythm.

“Fuck.” Jimin tilts his head back, exposing his long neck, when you take him into your mouth whole.

With Jimin occupied, you hear the sound of a zipper sliding down and clothes rustling. Not long after, a warm body is pressed against your back and a familiar prod of a giant cock is against your entrance. Hot lips brush against your ears for Taehyung to whisper, “Show us how needy you are for our cocks.” His hips swivel into yours and a hand splaying across the back of your neck encourages you to continue your ministrations on Jimin.

You grind your hips down hard over Taehyung’s dick and slurp at Jimin’s cock. The two men are sitting still now, groaning, as you bounce yourself on Taehyung and blow Jimin. You do as Taehyung says and show how much your holes need them so badly.

Jimin’s hot seed bursts into your mouth and you milk him dry. Not long after, Taehyung shoots his load into you, but you keep going. You can feel his cum being fucked out of you as the men groan louder and louder as you overstimulate them.

“Cum Princess,” Jimin grits out from the overwhelming pleasure. He grips your cheeks between both his hands to slide you off his cock. Resting his forehead against your own, looking at you with fucked out but loving eyes, he orders, “We got you, now cum.”

The look in Jimin’s eyes and his command trigger your second orgasm. You clench tightly around Taehyung as your body shakes. A painful pleasure erupts in your shoulder as Taehyung bites down, muffling his screams as you ride out your orgasm.

Jimin pulls your now slack body off of Taehyung. After laying you gently on the bed, he helps Taehyung up onto it as well. Disappearing to the bathroom, Jimin quickly appears with a wet cloth and begins to clean the both of you off.

“I told you, you would like it.” Taehyung says exhausted, but grins at you happily even so.”

“Mhmm.” You agree, already starting to doze off.

“Merry Christmas,” Jimin whispers, and you feel his lips brush against your forehead lovingly.


	10. Prompt: “I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Claus.” (Chan)

It was too busy to be at the mall today. For starters, it was too close to Christmas. You were one of the people who got their gift shopping done early or online so you could avoid the madness. Not only physical closeness of all the people bothered you, but also the noise level. It didn’t help you were in the large, open echoey space where Santa’s workshop is.

“We’re almost there!” Hyejin shouts. Your best friend’s young cousin jumps up and down excitedly.

“Yep,” Soo-Gook looks at her watch, “almost there for the last 15 minutes.”

“Kids these days,” you sigh, “they have such long lists.”

Soo-Gook laughs at you, “You’re one to talk. Remember that list we had to make for class? Yours went on for pages more than anyone else.”

Embarrassed, you look away with a pout. “That was in elementary school, and the teacher said we could write anything we would want.”

“What are you going to ask Santa for this year, y/n?” Hyejin asks, again in a loud voice. This makes Soo-Gook’s laughter renew at your more embarrassed face.

“I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Clause.” You grumble, crossing your arms.

Luckily for you, the three of you finally make it to the counter, and the conversation is put on hold. The exhausted worker looks at you with so much cheer you feel like it would give you cavities.

“Welcome to Santa’s workshop! How many pictures will you be purchasing today? No visit is complete unless you get one, we have our deals here and you wouldn’t want to miss out on these fond memories.” The skit would last forever it sounded like if you said no to them.

“We’ll take two.” Soo-Gook hands the happy attendant her card. “One for this squirt,” she points at her cousin, “and one for my friend here.”

You splutter when she points at you. “What did I just say- “

“Oh please, you’ll thank me later.” Soo-Gook grins at your, “It’s not every day you get to sit in Bang Chan’s lap.”

Her words leave you gaping in shock. Yes, while you are here being a good friend and hanging out with Soo-Gook and her cousin, she may have helped swayed you by telling you that your long-time crush Chan was going to be at the event. Crush was too weak; you were hopelessly in love with the sweet man.

From that point on the line seemed to be moving increasingly fast. You weren’t ready as your mind was going blank. Soo-Gook wouldn’t let you not take a picture, but that means now you have to ask for a wish.

As if reading your mind, Soo-Gook suggests, “You could always ask for a kiss?”

“No way,” Instantly you reject the idea.

“That would be so romantic.” Hyejin is nearly swooning.

Soo-Gook frowns at her cousin, “What do you know of romance.”

The two begin to bicker in their familiar familial way as you nervously eye the front of the line. You can see Chan now, sitting on an elaborate, giant chair. His costume is nice, but you can tell it was a young man pretending to be Santa. The kids seemed pleased enough though.

When you arrive to the front, Chan waves at you happily, recognizing you and Soo-Gook. Hyejin runs up to him excitedly and sits on his lap. Chan steadies her and laughs when she says, “It’s ok, your secret is safe with me Santa.”

“Thanks Hyejin,” Chan whispers conspiratorially before he booms out, “Now little lady, what do you want for Christmas?”

She laughs at his demeanor before giving him quite the list ranging from a pony, to a switch to just straight up money. Chan nods at each thing, carefully listening. The photographer focuses his camera and takes a shot with a blinding flash. Oh god, you were totally going to blink, you just know it. Soo-Gook wishes you good luck as she wanders to the side her cousin is waiting.

Chan seems surprised, but happy at your approach. He pats his legs invitingly and places a hand on your back once you sit. You can feel your heart beating through your chest and you only hope he doesn’t feel it through your back.

“Ah, y/n, always a pleasure.” Chan says in his accent that is music to your ears. He doesn’t bother with his booming Santa voice. “Soo-Gook blackmail you?”

“Something like that.” You can feel your ears burning and the heavy stare of your friend drilling into you. He’s so close that you are having a hard time concentrating.

He hums, as he looks into your eyes. “As much as I’d love to catch up,” he motions to himself, “I have to ask, what do you want for Christmas?”

You hum in return and tap a finger on your chin, “an unlimited supply of coffee.”

Chan laughs at your answer. When you don’t continue, he asks, “Is that it, just the one thing?”

“I’d say unlimited coffee is more than just one.”

Frustrated at your answer, Soo-Gook shouts, “She wants coffee with you!”

If you could die on the spot you would. Chan’s lap didn’t seem like a bad place to go either.

“I think I can manage that.” The hand on your back pats you out of your shock.

“R-really?” You were so embarrassed but yet you couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I may not be able to buy you all the coffee,” Chan smiles warmly at you, “but I can definitely but you all the coffee you’d want on dates.”

The plural use of the word doesn’t escape you, but before you can say anything the bright flash of the camera goes off.

“I’ll call you.” He has the audacity to wink at you when a worker dressed as an elf ushers you down. You find yourself really sad to leave his lap.

Once you exit, Soo-Gook and Hyejin basically jump on you in excitement.

“Oh my god, you are literally a Santa baby,” Soo-Gook giggles.

“Please, never call me that again.” You try to grumble, but the smile on your face shows how excited you are.


	11. “If you don’t go to sleep right now, Santa’s not coming.” (Jackson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: alluding to depression

A line of light cuts through the dark and quiet kitchen as you open the freezer door. Your eyes slowly roam over the contents while your brain is slowly trying to make a decision. Without knowing, you stand lost in thought, letting all the cold air out.

Across the house, in your comfortable, warm bed lays a body that twists and turns. A hand reaches out and the muscular man feels the spot where you should be, cold and empty. Jackson slowly cracks open his eyes to confirm that you are indeed not there. He runs a hand tiredly over his face before sitting up. The blankets pool around his well-defined torso.

The man grabs his robe hanging off the closet door and slugs it on his tired frame. He pads down the hall quietly to see you still standing in front of the freezer. Jackson eyes you for a moment to consider his move.

“You know,” The raspy morning voice of your husband calls behind you and you jump in surprise, “If you don’t go to sleep right now, Santa’s not coming.”

You blink at him, his words slowly processing. There’s a little half smile on his face at his joke and sentimentalism. Once they click together in your head, you can’t help but smile too at the irony. When you were kids, you always told him the same thing.

Jackson was a stubborn kid, and an even more stubborn adult. He was also one of the kids determined to catch Santa, while you were the rule follower. You’d get after him, thinking he’d ruin your chances of Santa coming at all if the pesky, loud neighborhood boy stayed up all night.

Now you repeat the words he would say to you, “Guess he’s not visiting you either if that’s true, so stay with me instead.”

Jackson laughs, “I can’t believe you did stay with me all these years.”

A teasing smirk graces your face, “Neither can I.”

“Hey!” An overexaggerated pout forms on Jacksons face. It isn’t long until the both of you are laughing. Once the laughter dies down, Jackson asks, “Seriously though, is there a portal to the North Pole in there,” he nods to the freezer and shivers, “because it sure feels like it.”

Quickly, you eye the freezer and pull out a tub of ice cream. “Just grabbing a snack, couldn’t make up my mind.”

“There’s something else on your mind isn’t there?” The look in Jackson’s eye is knowing. Every now and then you get into these funks. If he lets you be you only deteriorate, but you get so fussy if someone treats you with too much care. Jackson has learned how to navigate your mental process over the years.

You grab a bowl and spoon in silence and place them in front of Jackson. Without being told twice, he’s scooping the dense ice-cream in the bowl for you. Sadly, the long sleeves of the robe are hiding his toned arms.

“You know me,” you say as you jab your spoon into the ice-cream.

“I do.” Jackson nods. He leans across the counter to look you in the eye. “You are a strong and independent person. The things you think people think about you aren’t true. Unless, if there’s this handsome voice telling you that your perfect and that he loves you, that one you can listen to.”

Jackson was good at that, keeping a smile on your face no matter what. “He tells me lots of things.”

“Good things, I bet.” He leans over the table more to prop his head onto his hand.

You copy his posture conspiratorially while eating another bite of dessert. “Yep, but lots of stupid things too.”

“Ouch, you wound me.” Again, he is acting dramatically, and grasps at his heart.

While the ice-cream is cold, Jackson’s words and actions warm your heart.

“Thanks Jackson,” a soft smile on your face.

“Any time, love.” Jackson moves around the counter, and wraps an arm around your shoulder, warming you with his presence. He drops a kiss on your forehead, and breathes you in. “Finish that up and let’s get back to bed. You’re depriving me of my cuddle time.”

“I should have known that’s what you are after.” You say with a sigh and eat another bit of ice-cream.

Once you are finished, the two of you climb back into bed. Jackson curls around and you snuggle further into him. In his arms you are safe and happy, and you do your best to hold onto the feeling.

Jackson may have never got to see Santa, but he got you instead, and you’re the best present he could ever wish for.


	12. “What are you doing with that mistletoe- oh.” (Chanyeol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention to someone holding a beer, and kissing.

The holiday party was going successfully. It’s been a long day, making sure all the house decorations were in order. You tried going all out this year since it is your turn to host your friends’ holiday party. Thankfully, Kyungsoo has helped you in the kitchen so there’s also been plenty of tasty food. There’s just been one problem though this evening.

Chanyeol.

Not him specifically, no, but he’s avoiding you. His behavior is very subtle, and you only notice because of how well you know him. Which is to say, you know him very well, so it is painfully obvious. It also hurts.

Lately, you felt like the two of you were getting closer. You’ve been friends for a long time, but something is changing between you two. You’re starting to think it’s something only you see and feel, and the poor man is just trying to spare your feelings. He should come with it out right if that’s the case.

While he is avoiding you, Chanyeol keeps staring at you when he thinks you aren’t looking. You can’t see it but you can definitely feel his stare digging into you. It is all terribly confusing. You can’t think of anything you did that might have upset him. When you look up, you catch him hurriedly looking away again.

You’re able to catch Sehun’s eye and nod your head towards Chanyeol. Sehun only shrugs his shoulders at you in return. He picks up his beer from the coffee table and walks over to Chanyeol, who’s leaning against the wall while talking to Baekhyun and Jongdae. With the hand holding his beer, Sehun waves it in your direction and says something, you can’t tell what though.

Great, now it’s four pairs of eyes staring at you instead of just the one. You’ve had enough and are about to confront the group of men now avoiding your gaze as they discuss something seriously, until Kyungsoo sticks his head out of the kitchen. The quiet man asks for help arranging the table with the dishes. You agree, hoping it would distract you from your…friend.

You leave the kitchen and are about to shout that it is dinner time, but instead you run into a tall, firm body. Looking up, you see Chanyeol standing there. He bites his lips nervously and just stands there with his hands behind his back.

Fed up, you bite out, “Excuse me, Chanyeol.”

“No!” Chanyeol shouts, and both you and him are confused at his refusal and exclamation.

“No?” You ask with a raise of your eyebrow.

Instead of words, he moves his arms in front of his body and shows off the plant in his hand.

“What are you doing with that mistletoe- oh.” It suddenly clicks as he holds the mistletoe over you and starts to lean in.

“y/n, may I kiss you.” Chanyeol asks in a quiet voice. He shakes the mistletoe as he speaks.

“You know,” your voice takes on a heady whisper, “you don’t need an excuse to kiss me.”

The young man seemed genuinely confused at your statement. “Does that mean that- “

Chanyeol doesn’t get any time to finish by the time you are pulling on his shirt and bringing his lips to yours. The mistletoe is dropped, and the two of you don’t stop kissing until someone awkwardly clears their throat behind you.


	13. “So… what are your plans for New Year’s?” (Jungkook)(NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing, oral sex, 69 position, lots of grinding

“So… what are your plans for New Year’s?”

When people ask you this question you pull your ultimate poker face. Yes, the same one you use when you read smut in the living room with your family sitting in nearby proximity.

“Nothing much, just going to meet up at Jungkook’s. He wants to time the new year to Thanos’ snap from Avengers or something like that.” The lie comes easily to you now.

Well, it’s not completely a lie as you will probably watch some sort of marvel movie in the evening, and you will be trying to time something right when New Year’s hits. It’ll just have nothing to do with a movie.

When New Year’s Eve rolls around, you excitedly make your way over to Jungkook’s house. He happily greets you and your snacks, and you indeed put on a marvel film. However, it is quickly forgotten. You start off cuddling into his side, playing with his long strands of curly hair to end up where you are now, straddling his waist and grinding down into him. Instead of lovingly weaving your hands through his hair, your hands are pulling down hard, exposing his neck for your lips to feast upon. His content humming is now a mess of needy whines.

Jungkook takes his shirt off for you and you roam your hands down his well-built chest. You fingers slowly make their way closer and closer to his perky, little nipples. Taking them between your thumb and pointer finger, you begin to roll them teasingly. Jungkook’s head tilts back, and you can see his adam’s apple bob as his breath starts to become labored. The hands on your hips grind your ass even harder against the hard bulge in his pants.

You ease up your ministrations on him and whisper in his ear, “Not so fast, it’s not time yet.”

“I need to feel you, please.” He whines, knowing you like him needy.

Glancing at the clock, you figure it wouldn’t hurt to speed things up a little faster. It’s your turn to take your shirt off and Jungkook’s face immediately dives for your chest. He licks and sucks every bit of skin he can reach, slowly making his way to your nipples as you did to him. Instead of taking them with his fingers, he envelops them in his mouth, and swirls his tongue around the sensitive buds.

While you are distracted, Jungkook takes the opportunity to start unbuttoning your pants. He lowers the zipper and pulls them down, encouraging you to lift your hips so he can slide them and your underwear off. The friction between your exposed cunt and his cock still hiding in his jeans is wonderful. It’s you this time grinding your hips against him needily.

“What happened to slowing down?” Jungkook’s voice is deep with desire as he eyes the wet spot on his jeans.

“You drive me crazy, Jungkook.” You bite at his lip and playfully pull it. Again, you look at the clock. “I think it’s close enough to get started.”

You swing your leg around so you can get off of Jungkook. He quickly takes off his pants and underwear and tosses them away from the couch.

“Are we going to do it here, or in the bedroom?” Jungkook asks.

You answer him by nudging him into a laying down position. “I figured we could start here, then work our way to the bedroom. Maybe make a pitstop in the kitchen even.”

Jungkook liked the sound of that very much. He scoots himself down the couch so he’s laying perfectly flat. You grab the pillow and tuck it under his head, winking at him before you stand on the edge of the couch. The man watches in wonder as you step your other foot over his body and slowly lower your knees to straddle his face. Leaning down, you prop your elbows on either side of Jungkook’s hips. His huge, red cock sits in front of your face in this position.

“Ready?” You ask.

“Yep, whenever you are.” He replies, nose busy burring into your cunt.

Taking the lead, you lick a long trail up Jungkook’s cock with your tongue. His tongue follows suit, licking its way from your entrance up to your clit. When you envelop his cock into your mouth, Jungkook captures your clit between his lips. The two of you get down to sucking each other off, and the sounds of your moans nearly distracts you from the clock starting to tick down.

You’re so close, teetering on the edge, and you pick up your pace, bobbing your head up and down faster. Your hands cover his girthy base, stroking him hard and fast. The vibrations from Jungkook’s groan has you grinding your pussy down onto his face. His tongue eagerly laps at your arousal.

The clock strikes midnight. Jungkook and you pick up your pace, nearly turning frantic, and then your orgasm hits the both of you hard. His cock twitches and his cum shoots into your mouth. You swallow it, moaning around his cock as your own cum gushes down over Jungkook’s face.

Once your orgasm subsides, you lift your hips up and off of Jungkook. Jungkook takes a deep breath of fresh air, with the lower half of his face covered in your juices. You turn around so you can lay on and cuddle into Jungkook. He wraps an arm around you and kisses your forehead sweetly.

“Happy New Year, Love.”

“Happy New Year, Jungkook.”

When people asked how your New Years went, you grin at them and said it definitely started with a bang.


	14. Why is it so cold? (Baekhyun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuddling, Baekhyun being a brat

Baekhyun and you scour his apartment, looking for every blanket you can find. You were supposed to have a game night, and catch up over greasy food and beer. However, once the sun dropped below the skyline, the temperature of the apartment dropped drastically.

“Why is it so cold?” You ask somehow through your clattering teeth.

Baekhyun looks over at you, and then the thermostat. “I think the readings are off. I’ll let maintenance know,” he looks at his watch and clicks his tongue, “ehh looks like they already closed for the night. They’ll get over here tomorrow.”

Hugging yourself, you ask, “Why don’t we just go to my place?”

“If you want to drive in that,” Baekhyun points out the window to the cold looking scenery below, “be my guest.”

You shiver, looking at the snowy landscape. “Might be worth it.”

“We already found all the blankets, y/n.” Baekhyun grabs a blanket and unfolds it with a swoosh as if to demonstrate his point. “With these, plus if we cuddle then we will surely be warm enough.”

“Hold up.” You point at him accusingly, “is this some perverted plan of yours?”

Baekhyun overreacts to your words, “No it is not part of some perverted scheme of mine. Why does everyone think that?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know? Maybe, for the same reason I’m thinking of buying a deadbolt for my bathroom.” You raise an eyebrow at him while he just looks sheepish now. “And don’t say it’s for a ‘bonding experience’.”

“But I really want to cuddle with you.” Baekhyun pouts at you and widens his eyes. He tilts it just so and pulls at your heart strings. Quickly, you look away knowing that look is trouble.

“You probably have enough blankets where we don’t need to- “You trail off. Baekhyun’s body is just a sliver away from yours. His forehead presses against your own, and you look up into his eyes. “Baek…”

“I’ll behave, I promise.” His nose brushes against your own. The cute smile on his face is infectious. Baekhyun’s heart beats a little faster when he sees you return it almost shyly.

Sighing, you relent, “Fine, on one condition.”

Baekhyun grins down at you excitedly, already knowing he’s won. “And what’s that?”

“I get to be the big spoon.” Your response receives a hearty laugh.

“Oh y/n, I didn’t know you wanted your arms around me so much.” He sniffles and wipes an imaginary tear from his eye.

The smile on your face is serious when you say, “That way I can strangle you if you try any funny business.”

Baekhyun’s grin doesn’t deflate in the slightest, “As I said, I didn’t know you wanted your arms around me so much y/n.”

You roll your eyes. There really is no ‘winning’ with him. “Just get on the couch.”


	15. “You. Me. Snowman. Now.” (Chan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Chan sleeps shirtless, chaos

Chan turned in the bed, cuddling further in his heavy blankets. Here he was on holiday, enjoying the mountains and the wonder of snow with his friends. He smiles into his pillow, thinking of all the things him and his friends could get up to. They were a chaotic bunch, but he loves them all the more for it. Seven of his friends here he considers more like brothers, and then there’s you.

Sighing happily into his pillow, Chan starts to drift back asleep. Its very rare he gets to sleep in with all of his responsibilities so he’s taking advantage of the moment.

He really shouldn’t be surprised when his door bursts open. Chan groans into his pillow and mumbles, “What’s wrong?”

“Why are you still sleeping?” Your voice rings out into the room, sounding very much awake.

Chan cracks an eye open and blearily looks at the alarm clock on the night stand. The red numbers clearly state it’s too early in the morning. So much for sleeping in. “Why are you awake.”

His hands rub at his eyes to wipe away the sleep, rolls on his back, and props himself up on his elbows. The blankets slide down his body to show a bare chest and arms. While it is you that barged in his room, you are more surprised than he is. His deep morning voice, mused up bedhead, and the tease of skin he unintentionally reveals to you makes you flustered. You were not expecting this at all.

At your silence, Chan blinks and tilts his head, “y/n-“

You lose it when he says your name in his morning voice. So, you do what any of your friends would do in this situation. Chuck Chan’s coat at him.

Chan recoils, catching onto the coat as it hits him in the face. “Why…” Chan pulls the fabric away and unfolds it to see what it is, “are you throwing me my coat?”

Pointing to Chan, you say, “You.” Then you point to yourself, “Me.” You draw circles in the air with your hands, “Snowman.” Lastly, you point to the door. “Now.”

You don’t give a moment to do or say anything before you are running out the door, pulling it closed behind you. Chan sits on the bed, staring at where you just were. He shakes his head and grins, a fond chuckle escaping his lips.

The stairs creak lightly, announcing Chan’s arrival. When you see he’s dressed and bundled up, you hop up from the couch excitedly.

“Let’s do this.” You pump your fist up excitedly and open the door. A burst of cold air blows through, making the both of you shiver. This doesn’t stop you though from waving at him to follow you outside.

“So, why a snowman?” Chan asks as you crouch down into the snow and start piling it up.

Staring up at him, you grin, “Figured you never had the opportunity before, so…” you continue to move the snow, “I wanted to make one with you.”

Chan stares at you, speechless from your words. Your always considerate of those around you, and it makes him feel…Chan shakes his head, breaking the train of thought. His smile is fond as he says, “Thanks, y/n.”

Crouching down across from you, Chan follows your actions. Comfortable silence falls between the two of you as you build the base together. After you pack in some more snow, you ask, “Do you like this size, or would you want it bigger?”

“Looks good to me.” Chan claps his hands together. “What’s next?”

“Now we roll up the middle section. You’ll have to carefully put it on the base. It can be a little tricky.” You begin to make the middle portion, and Chan once again crouches down to help you. Once you’re done, Chan picks up the large snow ball and places it on the base easily.

“Did I do it right?” He asks, expecting it to be a little harder based off your instructions.

“Yep.” You grin, refusing to be jealous of how strong he is.

Movement from the window catches your attention. Five heads peek out from between the curtains, making cooing faces at you behind Chan’s back. The sight of them makes you roll your eyes, but you make a silly face in return with your tongue sticking out. When Chan turns his head, the boys quickly dart back behind the curtain. He sighs fondly at their antics.

“Looks like the chaos is about to start.” You grin, and start working on the final piece.

“I’m pretty sure it already has.” Chan gives you a pointed look, making you splutter.

“I am tame compared to them.” You point towards the window where the curtains move once again.

“You’re lots of things compared to them.” Chan states matter of factly, once again making you splutter. You weren’t sure if that was a good thing or not. You really hoped it was a good thing.

“Should we be worried that two of them were missing?” You and Chan pat the small ball you created together. His gloved hands brush against yours, making you freeze up.

“Nothing we can do about it now. Either they are still sleeping or already up to no good.” Chan looks in your eyes, so close to his own. The moment stretches on, but neither of you move. “Ah, let’s put this on now, shall we?”

Chan stands up and you follow. Mentally, you are beating yourself up. That was a moment wasn’t it? Totally a moment.

The head of the snowman is placed down, and Chan and you step back to appreciate your work.

“Now all we need is some decorations and- Oh my god!” You shriek as an object comes flying out of nowhere and hits the snowman’s head, making it explode from the impact. A frisbee laying in the snow at your feet makes you look over in the direction in which it came from with a growl. “You murdered our snowman!”

You run off screaming as you chase down an equally loud Jisung and Changbin. Chan remains at the destroyed snowman, looking at it with a tired look for a moment. He then bends down and starts rebuilding, smiling as he remembers how cute you were helping him.


	16. “I swear to god, if you sing another goddamn Christmas carol…” (Yoongi 1/2)(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader is a brat, dom Yoongi, fondling, dirty talk

“Rockin’ around the Christmas tree…” You sing, dancing around your Christmas tree as you add the finishing touches to it.

“At the Christmas party hop.” Jimin yells somewhere from the kitchen.

“Mistletoe hung where you can…guys I don’t see any mistletoe.” Taehyung yells in distress, breaking the flow of the song.

“Who was supposed to get it?” You ask, disappointed that you wouldn’t be able to pull a certain special someone under there with you.

Collectively, everyone turns their head to look at Namjoon. He nearly chokes on his hot cider from the unexpected attention. “I’m pretty sure I bought them…yeah Hoseok was with me.”

Hoseok raises his hands as if pleading Namjoon not to pull him into this.

Taehyung is not satisfied, “Where are they now Namjoon? Where are they now?”

Quickly trying to defuse the situation, you start singing once again, “Jingle Bells.”

The results are quite mixed. You get a couple of “Jingle Bells” that are excited, some more monotonous, or none at all. Pointedly, you glare at Yoongi who looks grumpier than usual. There was also a bellow of “Batman smells” from Jungkook, who giggles cutely as the others groan at his choice of lyrics.

The night continues despite having no mistletoe. Once secret Santa rolls around, you excuse yourself to go down the hall to the closet where you hid your gift for Jin. As you pull the wrapped gift down from the shelf, Yoongi steps out of the nearby bathroom. You grin at him and he shakes his head knowingly.

“y/n, don’t- “

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go.” Singing, you shake the present gleefully.

Yoongi is not impressed. “I swear to god, if you sing another goddamn Christmas carol…”

“But Yoongi,” You grin, unable to resist, “It’s the most wonderful time of the- “

A hand smacks against your mouth. He looks almost offended. “Hey, what did I just say?”

Teasingly, you start to hum ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’ under his hand. His eyes narrow even further. “Don’t be a brat.”

You raise an eyebrow as if to say, ‘make me’. The action is accompanied by the lick of your tongue against Yoongi’s palm.

Before you can sneak your tongue back behind your lips, the hand covering your mouth moves and two long fingers are stuffed into your mouth. They press against your tongue, and you are no longer able to make an intelligible sound. Yoongi takes a couple of steps forward and you stumble into the closet. The shelving pushes uncomfortably into your back.

Yoongi tsks at you. “You know what happens to those on the naughty list don’t you?”

It’s unfair how you can’t properly answer him. He smirks at how your rub your thighs together as you are well acquainted with what happens. His knee pushes between your legs, spreading them apart, giving him ample room to fondle your core roughly with his other hand.

Your lover leans forward, pressing you further back against the shelves. He brings his lips close to your ear, so close you can almost feel it. “Since you didn’t stop singing, maybe I shouldn’t stop touching you, driving you past the brink over and over again.”

Yoongi chuckles dark and deeply, “While we are sitting with our friends, you better think of a way to beg to be put on the nice list.” With that he pulls away, sauntering down the hallway as if nothing has happened. You on the other hand are trying to collect any semblance of control over your hormones.


	17. “But that carol doesn’t even make any SENSE!” (Yoongi 2/2)(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: brat Reader is trying to be good, dom Yoongi, fondling, dirty talk; mentions of bondage, oral, fingering, and penetrative sex; implied smut.

You burst through the door, startling Yoongi, singing, “I’ll be home for Christmas!”

Yoongi turns his head into the couch pillow and a muted, “nooooooooo,” reaches your ears.

“You can count on me.” You slip your jacket off and hang that and any other accessories onto the pegs near the door.

The lyrics are ironic as Yoongi cannot count on you to not sing these blasted Christmas songs.

“Please have snow and mistletoe and presents on the tree.”

“No.” Yoongi glares at you when you sit on the couch next to him.

His commanding voice has you closing your mouth quickly. Flashbacks to after the Christmas party filter through your head. Yoongi was true to his word and overstimulated you and pushing your limits. You rub your wrists, the feeling of tinsel etched into your skin. A shiver runs through your body as it recounts how you couldn’t pull away from his tongue that was so determined to torture you.

Yoongi smirks at your obedience. He feels a swell of power because normally you’re quite the opposite. Pulling your body down next to his, he cuddles into your chest, “You can sing one if you want, just not that one.”

“Why not?” you ask with a pout, raising your hands to run through his soft locks. “It’s a good classic.”

“But that carol doesn’t even make any sense.” Yoongi pouts, clearly frustrated over the song. “Who put’s presents on a tree? No one.”

You can’t help but snort at his answer. “That’s why you don’t like the song, incorrect grammar?”

“People can correct it, but everyone still sings it that way.” Warm arms wrap around your back and pull you closer. “If we go by that song, technically you are on top of me.”

His lips ghost over yours, “My lips are on yours.”

Rearing your head back you splutter, “Ok, I get it.”

“Do you,” He grins salaciously at you. “or do you need another lesson?”

The look in his eyes lights your body on fire. “But I’ve been so good.” Restlessly, your hands rub at his chest.

“You have,” Yoongi agrees, “so good for me.” He kisses your head gently. “Even though you’ve been good, I can still teach you a lesson.”

“Hmmm, and what would that entail?” You ask.

Hands grip your hips and the two of you are turning. Instead of lying side by side, you are now sitting on top of your lover.

“Figured I could show you what the word on really means. For starters…” Yoongi uses his hold on your hips to grind you down onto him. “You grinding down on me.” His hands slide up the hem of your shirt, making a warm path on your skin, “My hands on your chest.” Yoongi fondles your nipples for good measure.

“I’ll let you choose.” Yoongi states as he watches you look down at him with heady eyes. “You can come on my tongue, my fingers, or my cock, but just know you’re doing all of them.”

You grind down harder onto his core, already turning desperate and needy. “Why so many?”

“Reiteration. You’ll soon understand why that song is bogus.”

And Yoongi teaches you alright, on and on and on again.


	18. “You don’t put marshmallows in your hot chocolate? YOU HEATHEN.” (Monsta X)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, alcohol use

Jooheon does a count of the room, “Look, we have exactly four different types of people right here.” He holds up four widely spread fingers.

“How so?” You say, sitting down at the counter next to Changkyun. He smiles at you and takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

“First, you have me.” Jooheon points to himself. “Sad to say, I’m the normal one.”

This makes you snort and Changkyun raise an eyebrow at his friend. Hyungwon looks up from his phone, and as always, his reaction is on point.

“What’s all of this about?” He sips his hot chocolate from his oversized mug.

Jooheon tilts his mug, showing off the contents of his cup. Inside is hot chocolate, a few marshmallows bobbing along the surface from the movement of the dark liquid. “Normal hot chocolate. Nice, warm, and marshmallowy. Now y’all on the other hand…” He gives everyone a stern look and tsks. “Oh, except you Shownu, we’re just happy to have you here.”

Shownu looks up from where he was eating, a confused look on his face.

“Don’t worry about it Shownu,” you call over.

He looks at you in confusion for a moment more before nodding, taking your word for it.

“Now, person type two,” Jooheon sends a pointed look at Hyungwon. “Seems to be normal, but its some fancy gourmet shit, am I right?”

Everyone peers down into Hyungwon’s cup. It looks similar to Jooheon’s but the color of the of the chocolate was darker and aromatic. Hyungwon mutters a name of a fancy brand before picking his mug up to sip noisily.

“Now, Hyungwon can’t help himself. He just lives a life of luxury.” Jooheon sermons. Hyungwon nods at this sorrowfully as if it were a curse. “But Changkyun, I’m just disappointed in you. You don’t put marshmallows in your hot chocolate? YOU HEATHEN.”

Jooheon slams his hands on the table, making you jump. “Where is the swag, man?”

Hyungwoon looks over into Changkyun’s mug, shaking his head once again after seeing the truth of it. Changkyun sits there unaffected.

“It’s cheaper this way.” Changkyun defends.

“We already have the marshmallows though.” Hyungwon nods his head toward the nearly depleted bag of marshmallows.

Changkyun shrugs with a lazy smirk.

“Wait, didn’t Kihyun just buy that?” Shownu questions when attention is brought to the bag in front of him.

“Yep, which brings me to the fourth type of person.” Jooheon’s sentence ends in a hiss and he’s looking at you like your crazy. “Now I don’t know if this is the worst idea or the best idea, but you got balls.”

Lifting your mug, you grin at them all, tipping it forward so they can see the contents. Shownu looks at you like you are crazy as well, Hyungwon snickers into his mug, and Changkyun lets out a deep, “Nice.”

Unlike the others, you don’t have any hot chocolate in your cup. Instead, it holds only marshmallows. You pluck one out and pop it into your mouth.

“Then you got person number five,” Minhyuk appears out of nowhere, making you once again jump in your seat. He pulls out a small flask and pours a splash of potent smelling liquid into his hot chocolate.

“I take back what I said earlier.” Jooheon points to Minhyuk’s mug, “That is the best idea ever.”

“So, then Jooheon,” you lean forward over the counter to ask conspiratorially, “What type of person is Kihyun?”

Two hands push heavily down on your shoulders from behind. Immediately, you stiffen.

Kihyun leans over your shoulder slightly and somewhat intimidatingly. “The type to scold you for eating like a child.” A hand moves from your shoulder to pass over you, promptly picking up your mug of sugar.

You close your eyes in regret as Kihyun starts to lecture you. The rest of the men laugh at your expense, but that only brings his attention down on them. Shownu is the only one spared because he is indeed a pleasure to have around.


	19. “You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa–” (Namjoon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, kissing

“You’re upset at me.” Namjoon states as he watches you pace back and forth. He leans on the doorframe, trying his best to figure out why you are glaring at him.

“I’m not upset.” You say, clearly upset. “Ahh, where is it?”

“What are you looking for?” Your tall friend looks around your room, trying to spot anything obvious.

“My keys.” You stop, taking a deep breath to avoid getting too frantic. “And my roommate let you in?”

“Yeah…” Namjoon fiddles with his fingers anxiously. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

You huff, running your hands through your hair. “I’m sorry, things have just been…busy.”

“Bullshit.” Namjoon catches your lie easily. He sighs when you ignore him with a frown and get back to looking for your keys.

“Jin told me you canceled for New Year’s.” Never once have you cancelled plans with him for New Year’s. “What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird ever since the Christmas party.”

Again, you ignore him and mumble to yourself, “Must have left them on the counter.”

You go to move past Namjoon, but he blocks the door easily. His work out routine has been a blessing and a curse. Staring defiantly into his broad chest, you order him with a firm voice, “move.”

He puts a hand on your arm, hoping it would be a comfort. “Not until you talk to me.”

“Namjoon, please.” You really don’t want to talk to him right now and admit the feelings you’ve buried down. They are supposed to stay dead, but here he is trying to pry the lid off.

“I don’t want you to run away from me.” Namjoon persists. “You’re important to me, and you’re hurting. I want to fix it- fix us.”

“I don’t have a date for New Year’s.” You grumble, still refusing to look away from Namjoon’s chest.

Your best friend ponders your words. Not having a date has never stopped you before. “The two of us can go together, like we normally do?”

“And what? Watch you make out with Ara when it’s midnight? No thanks.” Scoffing, you try to get past your brick wall of a friend, but he wouldn’t budge.

“What? No, what are you talking about?” The expression Namjoon wears is genuine confusion.

“I saw you two.” You look up into Namjoon’s eyes to gauge his reaction. “At the Christmas party making out under the mistletoe.”

“I wouldn’t call that making out.” At your displeased face Namjoon quickly rambles, “We just happened to be under the mistletoe at the same time. I knocked something over,” Namjoon grimaces at the memory, “and she came to check what was going on. That’s when Hoseok pointed out the mistletoe. Jimin and Taehyung saw, and you know how they can get. It didn’t mean anything.”

Dismissing his words for now, you just feel claustrophobic in your room. “That’s great Joon, but I really need to find my keys.”

“Are you jealous?” The tall man in front of you still doesn’t budge and tries to get you back on track. He looks confused but excited at the same time.

“No.” You poke his chest and your finger hurts. “I am not jealous. You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa-“

Your voice cuts off in surprise when Namjoon sweeps down and plants his lips on yours. Two large, warm hands cradle the side of your face, angling it just so to deepen it. Your eyes drift close, taking in the sensation and losing yourself in his touch. When you return the kiss, you can feel the grin in his lips.

Namjoon pulls away just barely to whisper, “I want to kiss you.” His lips peck against yours, “for so long now.”

“Then kiss me.” You whine.

His lips caress gently against yours before they are crashing down on you. Namjoon’s hands weave into your hair and he pulls, tilting your head back. You grab his shirt that is pulled tight against his frame and pull him into your room. He kicks the door shut as you drag him backwards until you fall back on your bed.

Namjoon stares down at your panting form. His fingers gently caress your cheeks and down to trace your lips. “Go to the New Year’s party with me. Not as a friend or because of tradition, but as my partner.”

“When you put it like that,” You use your grip on Namjoon’s shirt to pull him down on top of you. “How can I refuse?”


	20. “How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?” (Jimin)(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: accidental bondage, language, dom Jimin

The little white fluffy cat zooms across the floor, dragging the tinsel this way and that. You sit in the middle of the mess, cracking up laughing watching your kitty have so much fun. As soon as you pulled the long string of tinsel out of your box, Ghostie was immediately intrigued. She zigzagged between your furniture and even climbed over you a few times with it. You were surrounded by the red, shiny holiday decoration.

With a few more laps around the room, the tinsel wrapped around you suddenly turns taunt. “Ah, Ghostie, stop kitty.” You try to move but the tangle around you just gets knotted tighter.

Ghostie sits across the room from you, continuing to pull at the tinsel. She starts meowing, wondering why her fun toy isn’t coming with her anymore. When you call her name a second time, round, blue eyes look up at you seeming to ask ‘mom please fix this.’

You try pulling at the tinsel again, but with no luck. Groaning, you try to maneuver your hands into your pockets to find that your phone is not there. You look around trying to see if it is nearby, and there it sits on the couch where you can’t reach it. “Shit.” Right now, you really hate your paranoid self for not installing the voice recognition.

Luckily for you, you had a friend coming over and left the door unlocked for them. Unluckily for you, they were always late. So, you sit on the floor, struggling in your bonds, hoping that Jimin would get his ass over here sooner than later.

The sound of the door opening is a blessing to your ears. “Jimin, I need help!”

Hurried footsteps come towards your direction. “y/n what’s wrong- “Jimin asks worriedly until he sees the mess you are in. His worried expression immediately changes to shock and then to hilarity as he doubles down, laughing. “How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?”

Ghostie takes the time to run up to one of her favorite humans and rubs her head against his leg. “Ah, was it you, you little trouble maker.” Jimin picks up the fluffball and it just meows in answer.

“Jimin,” You whine, “please help me.”

The look Jimin sends you while he’s stroking your cat is pure evil. “Hmmm, but I like seeing you like that.”

“Jiminnnnn.” You wail, his words hitting you in your very core. Your so embarrassed, and your friend’s words aren’t helping.

Carefully, he steps around the tinsel, eying you up and down, all the meanwhile petting your little trouble maker. Once he’s in front of you, he crouches down, and stares into your pleading eyes. He has the neve to grin at you, eyes shining deviously before they turn into little crescents, when he says, “No.”

You gape at him as he carries your cat away, baby talking to her. “Who’s a little cutie, oh I bet you’re hungry. Don’t worry, I’ll feed you since your mom is tied up.”

“Jimin!” you screech at his retreating form. “Get back here!”

He turns around, again that evil look is in his eye, “Like I said, I like seeing you like that.”

“What does that even mean?” You groan confused. Pulling at your restraints again, you whine as it somehow pulls even tighter.

You swear Jimin’s voice drops an octave. “You look so embarrassed tied up like that. It’s cute. I also like watching you squirm, begging for me.” His voice changes to his chipper one, “So be a good girl and wait for me until I feed Ghostie.”

“Jimin, you sadistic bastard!” You yell, feeling truly embarrassed in front of your friend and frankly feeling quite turned on.


	21. Winter sport of your choice (Hoseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: kissing

“Ahhhh, Ahhhh!”

“It’s ok Hoseok. You can do it.” Ignoring the other ice skaters staring at you, you reach a hand to steady your flailing friend.

He grips on to your arm tightly, trying to right himself. “Don’t leave me.”

You can’t help but laugh at your normally very coordinated friend. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” You could never leave him.

The two of you skate around for a while, well more like you skate while Hoseok holds onto you.

“Sorry if this isn’t any fun.” You grimace apologetically.

“No, no, no, it’s fun.” Hoseok beams at you as he tries to keep his feet under him. “It’s just a lot harder than I- oop” he clings to you harder when he nearly slips again.

“You’re so good with dancing I thought this would be easier too, sorry.” You slowly change your direction to head towards the wall.

Hoseok’s smile turns into a frown. “Hey, stop apologizing. I said I was having fun.” He pulls on your arm to get you to stop. “No, not the wall, I don’t need it.”

“Are you sure?” You slow to a stop and turn to your friend worriedly.

Straightening himself up, Hoseok loosens his grip on your arm. He nearly slips, but manages to get a grip on both your hands in the nick of time. “I got you, don’t I?”

“Y-yeah.” You stare at the way his gloved fingers weave through yours. Berating yourself for getting so embarrassed, you think _it’s only so he can get a better grip._

Slowly, you start skating backwards. Hoseok follows along, staring down at his feet to make sure he doesn’t mess up.

“Hey, look at me.” Your friend does as you ask. “It’s easier if you don’t stare at your feet, so focus on me, ok?”

“I can do that,” Hoseok smiles as he stares into your eyes.

If you thought him clinging onto you was hard, him holding your hands and staring at you was even harder. You feel so embarrassed, but he is just doing what you told him to.

Picking up your speed a little, you grin at him, “Look, you’re getting it.”

And in no time, he surely was. He whoops and hollers when he can go a little distance on his own, but quickly reaches out to you screaming when he starts to stumble. You do your best to catch him, but he pulls just a little too hard on you. The two of you go crashing down on the ice.

“Oof-“ Hoseok’s grunt of pain when his butt meets the ice is muted when your lips fall on his. He stares up at you with wide eyes, your own surprised ones staring down into his.

Quickly, you pull away, scrambling back and off of your sprawled-out friend. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

Hoseok doesn’t reply. He stares at you, a finger coming to trace his lips. He only snaps out of it when you say his name again worriedly. “Can we try that again?”

“Y-yeah, of course.” Your glad he’s willing to move on so quickly, but also a little sad he doesn’t mention the accidental kiss.

Holding out a hand, you help pull Hoseok to his feet. After grabbing his other hand, you try to start gliding backwards and lead Hoseok along again. There’s resistance in his grip and you get pulled towards him. Helping him maintain balance, you ask, “Hoseok, what are you- “

A pair of lips gently brushes over your own. You stare in shock as your friend looks at your lips with half lidded eyes. He moves to cup your face, but ends up slipping, taking you down with him again.

Hoseok laughs on top of you this time. “I think I really need to get back on solid land.”

“Tired of falling?” You ask with a giggle as he crawls off of you.

“Never tired of falling for you.” He grins cheesily.

You freeze at his words, mulling the meaning of them over and over, but all you say is, “Jin is a bad influence on you.”

Hoseok laughs heartily, thinking that Jin would indeed be happy with him. “Ok, how about this.” Hoseok watches you get up and reach takes your hand once you offer it. “I need to get back to solid ground so I can kiss you properly.”

Immediately, you’re stumbling, crashing back down into Hoseok, who’s laughing at your reaction.


	22. “Did you eat all of my holiday chocolate?” (Taemin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, kissing, ouran high school host club reference

“Oh, y/n!” Mark says after turning his head this way and that through the halls of the house, obviously looking for you.

“Yeah, what’s up?” You yell over your episode of Ouran. That show never gets old.

“Eh, you’re still watching this?” At your glare he continues. “You know that big stash of chocolate you have?”

“You mean my extra special holiday stash?” You ask a little threateningly.

“Yes…that.” He looks a little nervous when he asks, “Can I please have some?”

Pausing your episode, you give Mark your full attention. “Christmas is a couple days away.” The stare he gives you though pulls at your heart strings. “Ah, fine, fine. You can have some, but” you point at him, “only a little bit.”

“Sweet,” He grins before looking sheepish. “Where’s it at?”

You sigh dramatically and get off the couch, “I guess I can show you, but you got to promise to keep it secret.”

“Promise.” Mark grins, following you out of the room.

The two of you trek down the hall towards the kitchen. When you’re in the pantry, Mark watches as you go through one of the soda boxes in the back corner that no one likes. “That is really smart.”

You don’t answer, huffing as you frown at the box. “Apparently not.” Your face is serious as you look back at your friend, “I’m going to be murdering someone.”

Mark quickly moves to the side as you stomp out of the pantry. He watches you as you look around the kitchen. The light outside on the deck catches your attention. It’s currently snowing and freezing outside, no one should be out there. You set off for the door, Mark following closely behind, and whip it open angrily.

There outside, bundled in his nice coat stands Taemin, happily munching on your bag of chocolate.

You eye the nearly empty bag and growl, “Did you eat all of my holiday chocolate?”

Taemin grins at you with a tiny bit of chocolate smearing the corner of his lips. He has the nerve to say, “Nope, not all.” He points to the _nearly_ empty bag.

_That little shit._

Mark fails to stop you before you are rushing around Taemin to push him up against the house. Taemin doesn’t look the least bit threatened. In fact, he looks like he quite enjoys your manhandling.

Waving a little piece of chocolate still in his hand, Taemin asks, “Will you forgive me if I let you eat it from my mouth?” He takes a bite from the chocolate and leans closer to you.

Instead of swooning, you’re shaking him and pushing him against the house even more. “Don’t quote my show at me! And it doesn’t even make sense right now!”

Taemin laughs, nearly choking on the piece of chocolate, and Mark just shakes his head at the two of you. Your younger friend quickly sneaks inside the warm house as you strangle Taemin.

After a couple more pushes, you loosen your grip on Taemin. He smirks down at you before tilting his head and capturing your lips. Slightly melted chocolate is pushed into your mouth and you groan at the taste. His tongue sweeps in, playfully teasing and swiping at your tongue and the chocolate. The two of you fight for dominance in your mouth, but Taemin quickly gives in and you gulp down the rest of the chocolate. You push your tongue into his mouth, and he tastes unbearably sweet. Pulling away, you give him one more push for good measure.

“Am I forgiven?” Taemin asks breathlessly and looking quite pleased with himself.

Embarrassed that he plays you like a fiddle, you turn away. “It’s cold, I’m going back inside.”

Taemin smiles at where you disappeared, picking up another piece of your precious chocolate that you left behind.


	23. “What’s that smell… are you making cookies?” (BamBam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, kissing

Bambam is whistling as he enters the house, the smell of something wonderful hitting him as soon as he walks in. Mouth watering, he sets off towards the kitchen. He hears you in there, so he yells out, “What’s that smell…” and is shocked at the mountain of cookies on the counter. There’re so many different varieties, from chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, and gingerbread just to name a few. “are you making cookies?”

You turn from your work and give him a deadpan stare. “No shit, Sherlock.”

He goes to take one, but you are quick to slap his hand away. “These are for tonight.”

Rubbing his hand dramatically, he whines, “Not just one?”

“No. They are for the Christmas party. Once they cool, I need you to help me decorate them.” You wave him back so you can open the oven door to pull out the next batch.

“Just think of it this way.” Bambam snags a cookie before darting to the other side of the kitchen island. He grins at your glare. “Just one less cookie to decorate. I’m really saving us a lot of work time.”

You huff exasperatedly but also shake your head fondly as you check the cookies. Deeming them satisfactory, you turn the oven off and wipe at your forehead. The kitchen sure heated up from all your baking.

Hands are pulling on the strings of your apron. “Bambam, I still need to clean.” You grumble trying to keep the apron on but he swiftly moves the cord from around your head.

“As much as I think you look cute in this apron,” He grabs at your shoulders, pushing you out of the kitchen, “you need to go relax. I’ll clean, don’t worry.”

“Oh, but I do.” You try to keep your feet planted, but get pushed along gently anyway. Despite being kinda lanky, you know he has a lot of muscle from his practice under that turtleneck he is wearing.

You spread your arms out to try to grab onto something and slow your exit from the kitchen area. “You’re going to eat cookies, aren’t you?”

Bambam gasps at your accusation. “What, I would never!… Ok, so maybe like one or two but who would notice those missing.”

“I would.” You shout as you are finally pushed out of the kitchen. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you sabotaged some of them either.”

“Oh, that is a good idea- ow!” Bambam yells dramatically as you swat at his arm. “Ok, ok, I won’t mess with any of the cookies. I promise.” He holds out his pinky finger to you.

With a moment of hesitation, you stare at his finger until he puts it right under your nose. “Let me do this for you, please.”

Taking his pinky in your own, you agree. “I’m going to shower, but just know I do know how many total there should be.

“Go, go away with you.” Bambam waves you away.

You leave him, but not without a curious glance over your shoulder first. He grins at you with a twinkle in his eye. Taking your shower quickly, you are pleasantly surprised when you head back to the kitchen to see Bambam decorating and not eating cookies.

“I made a special one for you!” He sings, and nods his head towards a plate on the table. You look at him curiously as he watches you now like a hawk as you head over to see it.

Clearly, he wants a reaction, and a reaction he does get. You gasp and your hands come up to your mouth in shock. Written carefully on the cookies in red icing are the words ‘I Love You’.

Arms wrap around your waist and pull you back into a warm chest. “I love you.” He reads the words aloud.

“I- “you sniffle, and turn into his hold to get a good look at him. “I love you too.”

The two of you grin sweetly at each other before leaning in to share a sweet kiss.

“Don’t think this lets you get away with sneaking any cookies.”

“Ah, you figured me out.” He grins deviously, pulling you closer for another kiss.

Ok, so he may get away with stealing a couple, but it is the holidays and you do love him.


	24. “Oh come on, it’s just a tradition.” (Jimin 1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, one sided feelings

This wasn’t how you were wanting your night to go. You’re trying your best to not look affected but it hurts. It hurts so much.

“Oh, come on,” Jungkook pesters, “it’s just a tradition.”

Jimin stands under the mistletoe, glaring at Jungkook, and avoiding looking at you and his crush. Yoongi just stares at him with a blank face, waiting to see what happens. Being caught in the middle of a stupid love triangle sucks.

“I-it’s fine.” You croak, and wince as your voice breaks a little bit.

“If it’s such a big deal to you, why don’t you kiss them?” Jimin yells, losing his temper at his friend.

Those words drive a nail into your heart and crack it. Yoongi now wears a frown, looking at you worriedly, and Jungkook has a fire in his eyes, his fists clench at his sides. It’s obvious to everyone you have heart eyes towards the man under the mistletoe with you, everyone but him that is. Yet, he only has eyes for another. You won’t stand here to let them see you crack.

The door opening is your life saver. You bless Jin and Taehyung who walk in with bags full of food and ingredients. Everyone’s attention is diverted to their entrance so you dart away from the mistletoe.

“Hey we got the oof- “Jin greets everyone only for you to bump into him accidentally on your way out.

“Sorry.” You say, and without looking back you are out of the house and slam the door behind you.

Taking a shaky breath, you step out, and curse as your slippers becomes wet and cold. The ground ahead of you is covered in show, and there is no way you are going back inside right now. Not after that hasty retreat.

So instead, you walk a little further around the house, lean against the cold wall, and stare at the night sky above you. You’re not sure how long you stand there, but you are startled out of your self-pity when a warm jacket is placed over your frame.

“It’s too cold to be here without a jacket, you know?” Jin smiles at you as he adjusts it over your shoulders better. 

“I’m sorry.” You sniff, pulling the jacket tighter around your shivering body. How are you just noticing?

“I think the words you are looking for are thank you.” Jin reprimands you, a smile still on his face.

“Thank you.” You repeat more clearly.

“You’re welcome.” Jin replies, wiping away the tear stains from your cheek. Again, you didn’t even notice you were crying.

Jin glances at the house. “Jimin can really be an idiot. I let Jungkook get a good push in before I stopped him.” His tone is sympathetic and warm.

You hit your friend’s arm. “You should have stopped him before there was any trouble.”

“Ah, but that’s the thing.” Jin shakes his head. “There already was trouble because he hurt your feelings… again.”

“He doesn’t mean too.” You defend, making Jin frown. “He doesn’t even know…”

“If he’s a good friend, he should at least know how distraught his actions make you.” Jin’s voice gets frustrated and he sighs, trying to cool down. “You wear your heart on your sleeve after all.”

“So does he.” You can feel the tears in your eyes this time. “And I am nothing in his eyes. I know that, but I just- oh god.” A sob wrenches from your throat as the words cycle again and again in your head. _Nothing_.

Warm arms circle around you and press your head into a broad chest. The hand on your back rubs soothing circles as you cry. 

It all just hurts so much.


	25. “Shhhh, don’t tell [pronoun of choice]!” (Jimin 2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, one sided feelings, alcohol use

Your friends are throwing another holiday party. Why you ask? You don’t know, just because they can you guess? Taehyung loves throwing parties? Pretty much it’s an excuse to all hang out together. For you, well it’s a chance to get reacquainted with the holiday spirits.

Not the ghosts mind you, the good stuff.

No matter how hard you try, you can’t seem to avoid Jimin after the mistletoe disaster. He apologized for not kissing you and making things awkward, but he never quite grasped the full reason on why you were so distraught from his refusal. You didn’t have the guts to divulge the full truth despite Jungkook’s wishes.

Said friend leaves his movie, something he would normally never do, to come up and check up on you.

“Hey, how about we slow down.” He gently pulls the bottle out of your hand and grabs the couple empty hard ciders from the table beside you. He disappears for a short moment before coming back and placing a cup of water where the bottles once were.

“Jungkooook,” You whine when he comes back with no new bottles. “I’m not done yet.”

He smiles at your little grabby hands. Instead of a bottle, he holds them in his own hands instead. “You’re acting like a baby, that means you’re done.”

“No, I’m not.” You try to cross your arms defiantly but forget that Jungkook is holding onto them. This makes you pout your lip out and huff stubbornly. Jungkook laughs, and he lets go to pat your head as if you are a little puppy.

A long, loud, “Noooooooooooooooooooo!” suddenly fills the whole house.

Jungkook rolls his eyes, the noise not startling him at all. “I better go see what happened to Jin. Be good.”

You nod your head and smile when he pats your head again. Humming a little song, you find yourself content.

Jimin crosses the room to head towards the kitchen with empty glasses in his hand. He smiles as he sees you acting spacy and curled up in your chair.

“What are you doing all the way over here?” He asks, stepping in front of your chair.

You grin at him, eyes glassy. “Daydreaming about a boy.”

“Oh?” Jimin perks up excitedly. “Spill the tea, who’s this crush?”

Shaking your head, you instead answer, “It’s not a crush, silly.” You sigh as you think of the man in front of you. “I love him.”

“Oh?” Jimin repeats with more enthusiasm. “Now I really need to know. Do I know them?”

You nod your head and giggle.

Jimin leans closer, excited at the prospect of some new gossip. “Are they in this house?”

Again, you nod with a chorus of giggles. A true sign that you are out of it. Jimin hesitates, not sure how much he should prod in such a situation, but his curiosity is driving him mad. He had no idea you liked someone, so to find out you loved someone, well he just had to know. “Well, who is it?”

You lean towards Jimin and motion Jimin to turn his head. He does so and you whisper into his ear, “Jimin.”

Everything seems to stop for Jimin at that moment. His heart and brain just couldn’t process the words. You loved him? There was no way. He would have noticed, right?

“Jimin?” His throat is dry and it’s hard to get the words out. “Are you sure it’s Jimin?”

“Shhhh, don’t tell him!” Your voice is loud right in Jimin’s ear making him recoil back.

He stares at you in shock until a strong hand grips his arm tightly and pulls him up. “Ow, Jungkook what are you- “

Jungkook drags his friend away from you and pushes him into the kitchen. Jimin stumbles, throwing a glare at Jungkook for his abrasive behavior. “What the hell- “

“You are going to leave them alone,” he points aggressively to where you are sitting in the other room, “Forget everything they said.”

“There’s no way I can.” Something clicks for Jimin and he gasps. “You knew, didn’t you?”

“Everyone fucking knew, except you, you idiot.” Jungkook growls. He holds up a hand and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“But I- shit.” Jimin never thought of you that way. Flashes of another man in your friend group pop up in his mind. That was love he thought, not the relationship he had with you. His mind runs through all his memories, second guessing everything. Jimin stumbles back against a counter and slides down so he’s sitting against it.

“Fuck.” He grips his head, confused.

“Why else do you think they’ve been avoiding you since the mistletoe incident?” Jungkook asks, looking down at Jimin with dark eyes.

Jimin closes his eyes and bangs his head against the counter behind him. He hurt you so much and he never knew how deep the wound was until now. “What do I do? I don’t…” He doesn’t love you, not that way, he tells himself.

Jungkook sighs and sits down next to his friend. “Either stop being an idiot, or forget everything y/n said and give them some space.”

Jimin leans his head against Jungkook’s shoulder. “I’m so selfish, I don’t want to let go.”

“You’re an idiot Jimin.” Jungkook grumbles.

And oh, does he know it.


	26. “Where did all of this mistletoe come from?” (Jimin & Jungkook 3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, one sided feelings, so much love triangle

It was quite the surprise when you get a call from Jimin asking you to come over for another holiday party. Seriously, how many of these did your friends need to throw?

Another surprise awaited you when you got there early, thinking you could help Jimin set up. Instead of the man who continuously wrecks your heart in the worst and best ways possible you only see Jungkook when you enter. He’s sitting in a circle of mistletoe, looking like he wished he was anywhere else.

“Where did all of this mistletoe come from?” You say in lieu of greeting.

Jungkook jumps, making you apologize hastily for scaring him. He just smiles at you.

“Don’t worry about it.” He lifts his arms above his head to stretch and a sliver of skin shows as his shirt rises from the movement.

You do your best not to stare at the tease of chiseled abs, but alas your efforts are in vain. Luckily for you, your friend doesn’t notice, or if he did, he made no show of it. Sitting down next to Jungkook, you watch as he resumes picking up the mistletoe, carefully bunching it together, and tying the parasitic plant with a red ribbon.

“Don’t tell Jimin I told you, but he got all of these for you.” Jungkook whispers as he fixes up the red bow, making it perfect.

His answer does strange things to your heart. Immediately, you feel elated. Jimin got mistletoe for you? You? Did he want to kiss you? What did this mean? After those questions run through your mind, your heart plummets as you remember the first time you were under the mistletoe with the man you love. His blatant refusal still stings.

It made you question if love was supposed to hurt this bad.

“I don’t want any mistletoe,” you grumble. Grabbing a pile of mistletoe aggressively, you bunch it together and start aiding Jungkook in his task.

Your friend takes pause, and eyes you carefully. He was clearly expecting you to be excited, not frustrated. “It’s his attempt of an apology, to redo that one Christmas party.”

“It’s a cute gesture, but…” you sigh and look down at the mistletoe in your hands. “It doesn’t make up for what’s already been done. If he wants to kiss me then he would just, I don’t know, kiss me.” You wave the mistletoe angrily, “This is just an excuse.”

Jungkook grabs your hands to stop your ceaseless shaking of the plant before you ruin it. Slowly, he pries your fingers off of it one by one. He places the mistletoe off to the side and replaces the plant with his hand. Giving your hand a reassuring squeeze, he looks you in the eye and says, “You deserve that. To not be kissed from a stupid tradition, but because of love.”

The circles Jungkook draws into your skin softens your heart. The truth in his eyes as he says those words make you think such a thing is possible, just for a moment at least. It doesn’t take long though for your pain to take over and you look away with a huff. “As if that would ever happen.”

A warm hand cups your cheek while the one holding your hand tightens its grip. This makes you look back at Jungkook, and your eyes widen at his close proximity. With a tilt of your head, his lips brush against yours, sweet and chaste. He pulls away from you slowly at your still stunned expression, but before he can go too far, you are grasping at his shirt. Jungkook stills at the action and waits for you to make a move.

You bite your lip nervously and your eyes flicker between Jungkook’s eyes and lips. Your heart was beating rapidly. While you were confused and shocked, not knowing Jungkook felt this way about you, ultimately the feeling rising up throughout your chest was happiness. That is until a flicker of doubt freezes you inside out.

“Do you like me or is this pity?” Your voice comes out quiet and weak.

Jungkook closes the distance, leaning his forehead against yours. “Never pity. I- I like you.” The first part starts off strong, the second more shy. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose. “You like someone else, always had. I just want you to be…happy.”

Guilt tears you apart inside. You’ve been putting him through the same thing Jimin has been putting you through. Your grip on his shirt and hand tightens. “For how long?”

“I don’t know.” His answer surprises you and you lean back to get a better look at him. “It was gradual, not a specific moment. I- “he pauses as he licks his lips and his eyebrows furrow in concentration. “I just knew I wanted to be with you, no matter what, and it didn’t hit me in surprise or anything. I just…knew.”

Your wide eyes soften as his words process into your mind and heart. It feels as if there are new embers stoking your heart alive again. It isn’t a raging fire you thought you felt towards someone else, but it could be if properly cared for.

Carefully, you lean forward, taking Jungkook into an embrace. His arms wrap around your form and he breathes you in. Your head rests on his shoulder, and he can barely hear your whisper right next to his ears. “I want to try.”

Leaning back, you look him resolutely in the eye. “It may take me some time, I’m sorry, but I want to try.” Once the words are out of your mouth you can’t help but shyly look away.

A hand is on your cheek again, bringing your gaze back to the man sitting in front of you. “It’s ok, I’m not going anywhere.”

As Jungkook pulls you into another embrace, the two of you fail to notice the figure who was lingering in the hallway move away. Jimin leans against the wall, head tilted back, as his mind lingers on the sight of you and Jungkook among the circle of mistletoe. His eyes close, and his heart yearns for something he never knew he had. He really was an idiot.


	27. “No, you’ll burn the house down.” (Felix & Seungmin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: disastrous baking, kissing on the cheek

When you enter your friends’ shared apartment, your spidey senses tingle. You don’t know why, but you just know trouble is afoot. Honestly though, your danger senses always go off when you are with your rambunctious friends. It wouldn’t be surprising if years of your life were shaved off because of it. 

The suspicious quiet shatters with a yell of, “TOO MUCH BUTTAH,” from the kitchen. Various yelling and laughing ensues, and you begin stalking towards the sound to see what’s up. You nearly run into Hyujin who exits the kitchen quickly and is bursting from laughter. He sobers up at the sight of you and blocks the kitchen from your view.

“Hey, y/n,” Hyujin says rather loudly despite the short distance between the two of you. There’s more screaming and something clatters loudly from back in the kitchen. Hyujin just smiles at you, throwing your heart into erratic palpitations.

Another source of your decreasing life span is how attractive all of your friends are and their knowing of how weak you are to them. It was quite unfair, but you were determined to not let him distract you.

“Hyujin,” you say at a normal volume. Crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow, you try to look around him into the kitchen. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” More screaming from the kitchen makes Hyujin flinch. “Just the regular?”

The look you give is not impressed. “Then if it’s just the regular, why can’t I go into the kitchen?” When Hyujin doesn’t move you try, “wouldn’t it be more amusing for you if I saw what was going on?”

That makes Hyujin jump aside, his arm moving in a flourish to wave your through the door. You can already see the laughter in his eyes as you pass, and he follows close behind you. With Hyujin finally out of the way, you barely make it into the kitchen before you take pause. To put it simply, the kitchen was a disaster zone. “What are you two doing?”

At the sound of your voice, Felix and Seungmin whip around, bodies hiding the messy counter and stovetop behind them. “Nothing!” they both shout. Clearly, it was not nothing.

“Pancakes?” Seungmin asks after you continue to stare them down.

“No,” you admonish your two friends. They know the rules. You roll up your sleeves and head towards the sink to wash your hands. “You’ll burn the house down.”

As if to prove your point, the smell of something burning emanates from behind the two men. This brings another round of screaming and Hyujin laughing as they scramble to flip the now black pancakes out of the pan.

Checking their batter, you deem its consistency is at least satisfactory. Once they dump the burnt pancakes in the trash, you grab the hot pan from them, add a little butter so the batter doesn’t stick, and start pouring batter into circles. “You should have just waited for me to get home. What would Chan say if I let you burn down the whole building?”

Felix clings to your back and rests his head on your shoulder. You try not to pay his adorable pout any mind or you would die. “But we wanted to surprise you.”

Ok, you’re going to die anyway with that deep voice speaking right into your ear. “I-I appreciate that,” your voice comes out light, and breathy and Seungmin hugs your side and pouts at you to up the ante. God, you can’t stay mad at them. Clearing your throat, your voice comes out slightly stronger. “Maybe, just try surprising me with something else next time, or not at all.”

“Thanks y/n!” Seungmin cheers, squeezing your arm a bit tighter and grazing your hand with his.

Felix hums happily behind you, and you can feel the noise about as well as you can hear it. You focus in on the pancakes as if your life depended on it, only for your heart to stop when you feel soft lips on both of your cheeks. The spatula in your hand clatters to the floor in your shock when your brain clicks that it is Felix and Sungmin both giving you a kiss. They lean away at the same time and grin at each other over your flustered state.

You barely notice Felix bend down to pick up the spatula to put into the sink and Seungmin putting a different, clean one in your hand. Even the sound of Hyujin laughing behind you is filtered out. Brain on autopilot, you flip the pancakes before they burn like the last batch and your cheeks.


	28. “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?” (Taehyung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ugly sweaters, people being jerks, kissing, implied sex at the end

It was quite the surprise when you show up at your friend’s lavish holiday party and everyone was dressed so nicely. Quite clearly, you remember on the invitation, yes, your friend is so fancy to send an invitation in the mail, it said ugly sweater party.

The things people were wearing were _not_ ugly sweaters. It’s like the rich person’s attempt at wearing commoner clothing or something. Your about to turn tail and run when a deep voice interrogates, “Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?”

With a sigh, you turn towards your friend and host of the party. To no surprise of your own, Taehyung looks handsome as ever. His sweater is a beautiful shade of red that suits him so well. The neck and shoulders are lined with a beautiful floral pattern, giant bunnies surrounded by more flowers are on the front, and birds line the end of his sleeves.

You pull at the end of your sweater and stare at the atrocious thing. It’s a clash of color and messily sewn frizzy yarn. Giant red and green patched out letters spell out ‘HO HO HO’ across the front. “I made this.” You aren’t going to tell him you worked really hard on it for a long time in preparation for tonight.

Taehyung reappraises the sweater, “Really? That’s great y/n.” You look at him surprised at his compliment and he continues with a teasing smile, “I remember our home ec. days. You sewed all your pockets inside out and cursed out all the sewing machines.”

You grimace, that class was definitely a struggle. You did curse out the sewing machines, somehow all of them died while you were using them much to the teacher’s confusion and grief. The only thing that made it bearable was sitting across the sweetest and most popular boy in school, Kim Taehyung. He flourished in the sewing portion and helped you out, kindly pointing out when you were making a mistake and didn’t notice. You’d laugh with him over random conversations as you spend your time undoing stitches. He even got a Band-Aid to place on the cut you got from your overzealous actions with the sharp tool. It did more for your heart than it did for the tiny cut.

While you squandered in the sewing portion of the class, you excelled at the baking lessons. The tables were turned and it was now you helping Taehyung. He was rather clueless in the kitchen and his desserts turned out never quite right. You would share your food with him, and he’d always thank you with a smile. His smile never failed to make your heart jump and you were quickly smitten with the boy.

So here you are years later, in your ugly sweater and feeling kinda awkward in front of the gorgeous and sweet man in front of you. Your heart does its regular flip flop. Rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly, you admit, “Lots of yelling and cursing was involved for this too.” With a chuckle you add, “Nothing’s changed at all.”

“I’m still not great at cooking, but hey, I’m better than Namjoon now.” Taehyung grins confidently.

You can’t help but laugh at your friend’s bravado. “You are both so awful.”

Taehyung pouts at you, looking more adorable than upset. “But now I’m not the worst.”

“You’ll have to feed me sometime.” At your words, Taehyung grins at you. “So, what about you? Where did you get your sweater?”

“Oh, this thing?” Taehyung picks at his sweater much like you did. “It’s Gucci.”

You roll your eyes. Of course, it is Gucci, you should’ve known. Taehyung lives and breathes the brand. Noticing your reaction, Taehyung shoves your shoulder playfully.

“You may be the only one wearing an ugly sweater to my party, and I appreciate the effort, but don’t dis the Gucci.”

Taehyung looks over your shoulder suddenly and you turn to see Namjoon walking hurriedly over. His sweater is green with a yellow ring in the center bordered by the Eye of Sauren motifs. “Hey Taehyung, so there was this thing in the kitchen- woah y/n what is that?”

You frown at the bulky man who is eying you wearily. “My sweater.”

A supportive arm is wrapped around your shoulder, “It’s fantastic isn’t it? Now, what about my kitchen?”

Namjoon gives you a sheepish sorry and then explains to Taehyung that he may have broke something. The two head off but not before Taehyung’s hand drags down your arm and gives you a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Now you are left alone, instantly missing your friend. With a sigh, you navigate through all the fashionable sweaters towards the snack table set up in the back of the room. You can feel judgmental looks lingering on you and your sweater, making you rather uncomfortable.

You grab a couple macaroons and snack quietly. Looking around, you don’t see any of your other friends. They must be helping with Namjoon’s accident, and now you wished you headed back there with them. Except in Jimin’s case he is most definitely late. You sigh, you’ve should have totally pulled a Jimin.

A couple approaches the snack table and you can hear them talking about you. They aren’t even trying to hide it. “What threw up and died on their sweater?”

“It’s so ugly. Obviously just trying to get Taehyung’s attention anyway they can.” The other says, grabbing a couple of grapes and strawberries on a too tiny plate.

“Poor thing.” The first mutters, looking over at you with a depreciating frown.

You can feel tears building up in the corner of the eye, but you pretend you don’t hear them. Looking down and making yourself look small, you nibble on your macaroon. The sound of someone choking makes you look up alarmed. The couple mirrors your look, but their gaze is not on you.

Turning, you see Taehyung approaching you. There’s a fire in his eyes you haven’t seen before, and is leveling the couple with a dark look. He doesn’t go to them, but stops at you. Once they feel the iciness of his glare sufficiently, he smiles softly at you and grabs your hand. Taehyung is pulling you along, and you are stumbling along after him.

“Tae, where are we going?” You do nothing though to fight his lead and loyally follow him.

Taehyung squeezes your hand and continues to walk until you are in the middle of the main room. He nods to Jimin who has suddenly appeared, wearing a red knitted shirt with embroidered ‘Hoe Hoe Hoe’ in green, and his best friend clings his champagne glass to get everyone’s attention. Realizing everyone is looking towards the host and you by association, you try to pull your hand out of Taehyung’s, but he doesn’t let yours go. Jimin winks at you, leaving you even more confused.

“Thank you all for coming out tonight.” Taehyung announces over the hushed crowd. “Dinner shall be served shortly. Before we begin towards the dining room though, I want to announce the winner of the ugly sweater competition and give them their prize.”

A muffle goes around the room, no one knew there was a competition, much less a prize. You can feel more stares on you and you feel your face go warm from the attention. Clearly you were the winner.

“Despite their terrible skills, y/n has put the most effort and heart into their sweater,” Taehyung grins down at you cheekily and you poke your tongue in the side of your cheek, resisting to talk back to him in front of all these people. He looks into your eyes and it’s like if you two were the only ones in the room. “The same heart that captured mine long ago.”

Your breath gets caught in your throat and Taehyung continues to hold your gaze captive. His fingers weave with your own, and he once again squeezes your hand. Taehyung’s other hand comes up to gently cup your face. He leans down slowly, but stops right when his lips are barely touching yours.

“Will you accept your prize?” His breath dances along your lips, and your heart stutters.

“Yes,” you say with no hesitation.

Taehyung closes the rest of the distance and plants his lips on yours. He pulls your head even closer when you move your lips against his. You can feel the smile in his kiss. Someone cheers and claps, most likely Jimin, and the others follow suit. Pulling away, you hide your embarrassed face in his chest.

No one says anything else about you and your sweater for the rest of the night. Instead, you wear it proudly, that is until after everyone has left and your new lover tugs it off of you to place hot kisses over your flesh. Its left on the floor along with the Gucci sweater as the two of you passionately entwine on the bed.


	29. “Did you seriously get me a pony for Christmas?” (Taemin)(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This is the stupidest thing in the world I’m sorry, references to the Witcher and the unicorn scene, penetrative sex, riding, no actual juicy details though

When you come home and pass your boyfriend’s friends laughing and giving you eyebrow wiggles and winks, you know something is up. When you ask Jongin what is going on, Baekhyun tugs him away before he can say anything and yells, “have fun!”

Now you are more worried than excited on what awaits you inside. “Taemin?” you call hesitantly as you enter the house, kicking off your shoes. Peeking through the rooms as you go, you finally spot him where you have the Christmas tree set up.

Your gaze instantly zeroes in on the thing Taemin is appraising, and your jaw goes slack in shock. “Did you seriously get me a pony for Christmas?”

Taemin whirls around, his smile is mischievous, and he points to the head of the giant stuffed animal. “It’s a unicorn, thank you very much.”

“I see that now.” You step closer, eying the horn wearily. “But why is it so large?”

The stuffed unicorn is life sized, and takes up so much space. It didn’t match with anything you had in the house, and was just so…random.

“Remember that show we watched with that hot silver haired guy based off those games you like?”

You squint your eyes, trying to figure out what he is talking about. “You mean the Witcher? It’s really based off books more so than the game…” trailing off, you stare at the unicorn, trying to figure out what in the hell the connection is.

And then it hits you and you can’t stop laughing. “You got me the sex unicorn?”

Taemin walks behind you and wraps his arms around you. His lips graze your neck as you continue to gawk at the unicorn. “Do you like it?”

Now that you know what it is, you definitely do. “Yeah, but how, why…”

“I walked in on the guys playing the game. They were on this scene, and I was intrigued. Thought it would be something new we could try.” Taemin’s hands move up and down your side, moving towards your chest and groping it.

You lean your head back with lidded eyes. “Are you going to make me wait for Christmas or are you going to be nice and sit up there for me like a good boy?”

With one last squeeze of your chest, Taemin moves back away from you. You hear the sound of him taking off of his clothes and he circles around you completely naked. He jumps up gracefully and straddles the horse, sitting backwards and leaning against the incline of the unicorn’s neck. Taemin looks down at you with hooded eyes as he teasingly strokes his hardening cock. “Like this?”

You nod, and start stripping your clothes off slowly, letting each piece fall to the floor one at a time. By the time you get up on top of the unicorn, Taemin is ready for you to ride him. He has to grip onto the mane so you don’t throw the both of you off as you have your way with him none too gently.

Now if only magic were real so cleaning the cum off this thing was easier.


	30. "Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, love.” (Taehyung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing

Here you are with your friends having a cozy night in during the holidays. Jin and Jungkook are arguing about something and Jimin gets thrown into the mix of things against his better judgement it looks like. Hoseok is piling Namjoon with blankets as him and Yoongi talk about lyrics. You laugh at Jimin’s expression and look around the room, meeting Taehyung’s eyes suddenly. Giving him a small smile, you wave shyly. He nods his head to the door. With a quick glance around and noticing no one is paying any attention, you get up and he follows.

Quickly, the two of you put on your coats and head out the door. You’re walking side by side, so close his hand bumps into yours often. The street is filled with Christmas lights and snow lingers on the ground. It’s quiet, peaceful, and lovely. Taehyung and you walk without words, just taking a stroll and enjoying each other’s company. Your hand bumps into his, it would be so easy to just hold it.

Taehyung doesn’t falter when you hold his hand. You’re too embarrassed to gauge his reaction, but when he squeezes your hand you look up to find him grinning boyishly, obviously happy. His arm swings forward, swinging yours along with it, and you’re laughing as the two of you continue to walk down the sidewalk childishly.

Your stroll takes you to a bridge overlooking the river. You stop in the middle of it, looking out at the view. Arms wrap around your middle and Taehyung presses his back to yours, squishing you between the rail and him. You bring your hands up to clasp his and lean back into him. His head comes up to rest on your shoulder and hums a little song just for you.

Once he’s finished, he kisses the side of your head as you continue to look out over the river shimmering with holiday lights. “Happy holidays, love.”

Turning your head, you lips find his and you kiss softly. When he pulls away, he nuzzles his head into the side of your neck. The two of you stay there until you get too cold and continue hand and hand back home.


	31. Unexpectedly spending the holidays together (Jin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jimin is the Reader’s brother and he has an axe.

Much to your brother’s contempt, your university let you out for the winter holiday’s earlier than his by a couple of days. It didn’t help that you rubbed it in by going to your favorite local hangouts and sending him pictures while he was studying for his last exam. You were now on the couch with your laziest apparel, under your favorite blanket, and reading a book while waiting for your brother’s return.

When the door that you are facing while lying down opens, you grin and shout, “Wow, look who finally decided to show up.”

“Ha. Ha.” Jimin grumbles giving you a murderous glare. The air seems tense for a moment before you spring up and run to give him a hug. His glare immediately turns into a grin as the two of you squeeze the life out of each other.

“Welcome home.” You squeeze your brother one final time and let go, only to be surprised when you see someone else watching your sibling reuniting scene with a fond grin. You’re mentally dying over your frumpy look. “Jin?”

“Hey squirt, what’s up?” He comes into the house with suitcase in tow. He brings a hand up to ruffle your hair.

You just pout at him, and run a hand through it to try to fix it up. When Jin laughs more you give him a questioning look.

“You and your brother do the same hair thing. It must be genetic.” Jin jokes, grinning at you.

“Well obviously Jimin got it from me,” you say smugly, and Jimin rolls his eyes and shoves your side lightly. Fixing Jin with a questioning glance, you ask, “Are you stopping by for the day before heading home?”

“Jimin didn’t tell you?” Jin raises an eyebrow at your brother in question.

Jimin smirks when you look at him with a disapproving frown. He did not tell you.

“I must have forgot between all my exams and you sending me pictures of being on vacation early like a bum.”

That little bastard. You are about to start a fight and Jin senses it. He cuts in between you and your brother to greet your mom excitedly walking through the house at the sound of the commotion. As much as your arguments are entertaining to watch, he didn’t want your mom lecture you all as well or to stand in the doorway all day.

“Mrs. Park!” Jin greets and your mom pulls him into a warm hug.

“It’s so great to see you Jin.” Your mom looks him over as if to check if he’s had enough to eat. “Your just in time for food, I made your favorite.”

Both Jimin and you look offended.

“You made _his_ favorite?”

“You knew he was coming too mom?”

Your mom ignores you and heads back into the kitchen with a grinning Jin. She always did have a soft spot for your friend. Jimin and you follow, bickering the whole way.

The table is lively as the men catch you up on what happened to them this semester. You keep in contact during the year of course, but there’s always more to say in person. There’s lots of laughing as you hear about the crazy shenanigans your brother’s fraternity was up to at the end of the semester. You also learn that Jin is staying a few days while his parents are taking a private vacation to some mountain resort.

Patting Jin’s knee, you grin excitedly. “I’m glad you are staying with us. You’ll be a lot better company than _someone_.”

Throwing a playful glare at your brother, your surprised he misses your jab. He is busy glaring at your hand still on Jin’s knee under the glass table top. For good measure, you give Jin’s knee another friendly pat before pulling away, and missing how red your friend’s ears get. Jimin definitely doesn’t miss that.

After cleaning up and thanking your mom for the food, the three of you head outside into your back yard. You and Jin sit on the swinging bench, maybe just a little bit too close. Jimin, who was oddly quiet in his old camping chair, gets up with a grumble and heads towards the shed.

“What are you doing?” You call out curious. A knee bumps into yours, making you grin at Jin. His arm is laying on the back of the chair, but it feels like it is getting closer and closer to wrapping around you.

Jimin comes out of the shed with a sharp axe. “Going to cut some firewood for later.” He says, giving Jin a look you can’t quite decipher.

Your house still has a fireplace that uses wood as fuel, and there’s a pile of lumber stacked up in a corner of the backyard. Jimin grabs a few pieces to chop into smaller sizes perfect for a fire. With a big swing, your brother cuts through the lumber in one clean hit.

You clap impressed while beside you, you can feel Jin flinch. His arm stays on the back of the chair and his knee slides away from yours. Jimin grins at both of your reactions, looking quite pleased with himself.


End file.
